


Healing Hearts

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-19
Updated: 2002-05-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Healing Hearts by Wildcat p1/2

_Healing Hearts_

By Wildcat 

**Acknowledgements:** Thanks to the Clan CDC for all their support and encouragement, I never would have been inspired to write this without you. Special thanks to MacNair for allowing me to use her 'history' for Connor and Heather. The full story is in 'All in Green Went My Love Riding'. My glossing over can't compare to MacNair's engrossing and exquisite tale. And a big thanks to Carin, of Clan MacBeta, who helped immensely in helping me get this together. 

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'So when am I going to meet this gorgeous man?' Jenna stared into the picture of Merry and her new boyfriend. Tall, dark, with a brilliant white smile, he held Christina in the crook of one arm, his other around Merry's shoulder. How in the world had her friend managed to find such an incredible man? That was two for Merry so far. Merry had always drawn the good guys. The bad ones were always drawn to Jenna. 

'He should be here any minute. He and his...brother went to pick up Christina at school.' 

'How'd you meet him?' 

'Actually, he's a friend of Amanda's.' Merry handed Jenna a glass of wine. 'They introduced us.' 

'And he knows about your....?' 

Merry nodded. 'Yeah, I was kind of forced into telling him when I started having some visions of him.' Merry smiled, and looked away. Jenna had the feeling she was hiding something. 

The sound of the front door slamming, followed by little running footsteps signaled Christina's arrival. The little girl bounded into the room, and launched herself at Merry. Jenna smiled as her friend greeted her daughter. A movement in the doorway drew her attention. 

Two men stood there, watching them. Jenna immediately recognized Duncan from his picture. He was even more handsome in person. But the man beside him had her full attention. 

He was shorter than Duncan, and fairer, with piercing blue-green eyes that settled on her and left her slightly alarmed. His face was covered with a shadow of whiskers, and it gave him a wild, untamed look. His jeans and sweatshirt revealed a lithe and lean body. This must be Duncan's brother. 

'Are you guys just going to stand there gaping at us?' Merry asked. She strode over to Duncan and wrapped her arms around his waist, tilting her head back to meet his kiss. A twinge of jealousy tugged at Jenna's stomach. The tender loving way Duncan looked at Merry was what Jenna had always longed for. Her gaze darted back to the other man. He still watched her. She took a sip of wine, trying to steady her suddenly jangled nerves. 

'Duncan, I want you to meet a dear friend of mine. Jenna St. John, this is Duncan MacLeod. And this is his brother, Connor.' 

'Jenna St. John? The model?' Duncan asked. His dark eyes were warm and friendly as he smiled at her. 

She nodded. 'That's me.' Her gaze moved once again to Connor. Still, he watched her. There was interest in those bright eyes, and she warmed slightly, surprised by her response. He stepped closer, and offered a smile. 

'It's nice to meet you, Jenna.' His voice, rough, hoarse, with an accent she couldn't quite place, started a new round of jitters in her gut. She forced herself to smile in return. 

'Same here. You and Duncan are brothers?' 

The two men glanced at each other before Connor returned his gaze to her. He nodded. She was disappointed. She wanted to hear that voice again. 

What was wrong with her? She hadn't felt like this in such a long time, and it unnerved her. She had never thought to be attracted to any man, ever again. She broke the hold his gaze had on her and looked away. 

'I'm hungry.' Christina seemed oblivious to the tension in the room. 

Merry laughed. 'All right, sweetheart. Guys, I'll feed Christina, then why don't we go out and get some dinner? We can drop Christina off at Jason's on our way.' Merry turned to Jenna and grinned. 'Any chance to go out and share adult company without the constraints of motherhood, I grab it.' 

Jenna wanted to spend time with Merry, it had been years since they'd seen each other. Merry's husband's funeral had been the last time they had been together. But she wasn't sure she really wanted to spend the evening in such close proximity to the man who still stared at her from across the room. 

She was used to men ogling her, and she had learned to ignore it, for several reasons. But this man's gaze was so intense, so...knowing. Yet, she was also intrigued by him, for she didn't read the same thoughts in his eyes that she saw in most men's. She resisted with great difficulty the urge to look back at him as openly as she could feel him watching her. 

* * * 

Jenna closed her hotel room door and locked it, then leaned heavily against it. All she could see in her thoughts were Connor's eyes. She rubbed her thumb and forefinger against the bridge of her nose and dropped her purse on the table. 

Her first impression was that there wasn't much to him, but he was handsome. But as the day and evening had worn on, she had realized there was much more to him than that. Beneath that lean exterior was a tightly leashed power and intensity that could be the most dangerous thing she'd ever faced. 

Why hadn't she refused him when he'd said he would look her up in New York? She didn't want him in her life. She sensed a wildness in him that could destroy her. She had already endured hell with one wild man, she wasn't about to go through that again. 

Every time she had expressed an opinion on something, he had immediately come at her from the other side, disarming her with that stare, daring her to contradict him. Why? She had to admit he had intrigued her, every argument he'd made cohesive and direct. He had initially seemed young, but as time had passed, she realized he was older than he appeared. There was a weariness in his eyes, a sense that he had seen far more than he cared to. She could empathize with him. 

She recalled Merry's last words to her as she had left the house. 

'He's a good man, Jen. You can trust him.' 

Could she? She recalled the look in his eyes whenever they settled on Duncan. Such fierce love and pride, so solid she could almost touch it. There was no doubt he would do anything for his brother. She imagined him looking at her like that, and felt a combination of alarm and longing. 

She shook her head to clear it of her troubling thoughts. The message light on the phone was blinking. She half listened to the revised instructions for her time at the shoot tomorrow. All she could think about was a fair, slender young man, with eyes that burned into her, as if seeing every secret she had ever had. She had been irresistibly drawn to the fire that burned in that clear blue-green gaze. How long had it been since she had actually felt the urge to kiss a man? 

Years, at least, thanks to David. He had destroyed whatever faith she had that love could be good and wonderful. She knew better than anyone else that the only person who could give her true happiness was herself. No one else would ever be allowed to hurt her again. 

Then why did she so long to feel Connor's lips on hers, his arms around her, holding her tenderly against him? 

* * * 

Connor paced the living room, sipping at his single malt. He was aware of Duncan watching him curiously. He stopped and fixed his gaze levelly on his clansman. 

'What?' 

Duncan shrugged and leaned back against the sofa. 'You've just been a little tense since we got back. Everything all right?' 

Connor resumed his pacing. He couldn't shake the image of dark eyes watching him warily, eyes so dark, he couldn't see the pupils. She was incredible That was his first thought when he'd walked into the kitchen and seen her sitting with Merry. How long had it been since he had looked at a woman with such instant desire? Tall, her long thick hair as dark as her eyes, with a body that any man would kill to touch. Even now, his fingers itched just thinking about it. But aside from that, there had been a vulnerability in her that she tried quite valiantly to hide. She was aggressive and opinionated, but whenever he confronted her, she had backed right down. She was contradictory. She fascinated him as much as she inspired lust. He wanted to uncover all her secrets. To see what she tried so hard to hide. 

'Connor?' 

Startled, Connor looked at Duncan. 'What?' 

'Is everything all right?' 

'Everything's fine.' 

Duncan nodded, his mouth curled in a knowing frown. 'Yeah, I know. You always say that. What has you so uptight?' 

'Jenna.' 

Both men turned to see Merry standing in the doorway. She came into the room and sat beside Duncan. Connor envied the way Duncan again had such a wonderful life. He had had brief moments of happiness himself, but sometimes it truly seemed, that with the exception of one woman, Duncan did always get the best women. 

He let out a quick sigh of amusement. An image of Heather flashed in his thoughts. He closed his eyes, his fingers tightening on his glass. After all this time, he still missed her so much. More than he missed the others. 

He forced the thoughts aside, aware that Duncan and now Merry, watched him curiously. He put his glass on the table and sat down. 

'You think it's Jenna that has him all wired like this?' Duncan asked. 

'I know it. I saw it.' 

Connor's eyes bored into Merry, but he said nothing. Duncan had told him about her special...gift, but he had never expected to actually have her see something about him. 

'What did you see?' he asked. 

Merry shrugged, and reddened. 'Not much really, but you will see Jenna again. In New York.' 

Connor sat back. Exactly what had Merry seen? He glanced at Duncan, who shrugged in bewilderment. 

'What do you mean?' 

'I mean that I noticed the way you...looked at her. And when I hugged her goodbye, I had a vision of you and her together.' 

'Really?' 

'Really. But Connor, you have to be careful. Jenna's divorced.' 

Connor sat forward, intrigued. She had been married? Somehow he sensed he was not going to like this. 

'What does that have to do with anything?' 

'It was not a good marriage. Her husband was extremely jealous and possessive, and she told me he had hit her a few times. She's a little jittery around men.' 

A white hot rage Connor hadn't felt in some time coursed through him, tightening in his stomach. The idea that someone could hurt her like that infuriated him. He took another sip of scotch. He wanted to protect her, keep her from ever getting hurt again. 

'And you're telling me I will see her again.' Would he get the chance to do so? It wasn't a good idea, he really shouldn't even think of her again. He could put her in danger himself, she could be hurt because of him. 

Merry nodded. 

'You're sure?' He met her gaze steadily, and knew she spoke the truth. 

'Just believe her, Connor. Whatever she says, usually comes true. Did you see anything else?' Duncan asked. 

He drew Merry close and she grinned. 'Oh, you mean like, with you? I don't know, I don't think I can.' 

'Need a little help?' He wrapped his arms even tighter around her, nuzzling her neck. 

Connor rolled his eyes and stood. 'I'm going to bed. I've got some business to attend to early tomorrow. Goodnight.' 

He crept the stairs slowly, his mind racing. He wasn't tired, hell, the several double glasses of Scotch had barely affected him. He closed the door, his foot kicking a toy. He picked it up and smiled. He remembered what that was like, when Rachel had been a young girl. Of course, she had been much older than Christina, but there had been plenty of toys all over the place. He had tried to give her whatever she wanted, to try and make up for the horror she had endured during the war. He recalled waking up in the middle of the night to go to her during a particularly bad nightmare. The memory of he feel of those small hands clinging to his neck still made him yearn for a time long past.. 

And now Duncan was getting his chance at fatherhood, would be the one to wake up in the middle of the night to soothe nightmares and tummy-aches. Connor would never have imagined it. But this life suited his clansman. Duncan truly seemed happy again. The last time Connor had seen him this happy had been with Tessa. 

Connor stretched out on the bed, and locked his hands together behind his head. Sleep was a long time coming. 

* * * 

The brisk New York autumn made everyone seem to move a little faster, the sudden chill in the air a drastic difference from the balmy weather of the Indian summer a few days ago. Hockey season had started, and Jenna was caught in the bustle of Ranger fans around Madison Square Garden. Fans in jerseys and team gear mingled with scalpers, and commuters rushing for the trains at Penn Station. Jenna reached the corner of 7th Avenue and waited for the traffic to stop so she could cross. 

Her gaze drifted through the people gathered across the street, her thoughts focused on the upcoming meeting. If she couldn't get these investors to back her, her cosmetics company would be lost. Everything she'd spent the last three years building would be wasted. It was torture knowing she was so close, yet still so damn far from achievement. 

Her breath caught, all thought suddenly vanishing as she slowly drew her gaze back through the pedestrians across from her. Her heart slammed into her chest when she recognized David standing in the crowd. He hadn't seen her yet, so she quickly turned and headed down the street. Forgotten was the appointment with the investors. Nothing mattered but getting as far away as possible. As she cut through one street, then another, she glanced over her shoulder periodically, but she didn't see him. Nevertheless, she turned and cut across another street, not even aware of her surroundings. 

Again and again, through the maze of city streets, until finally she couldn't continue with the pace. She leaned weakly against a storefront and tried to catch her breath. 

'Well, hello.' 

She nearly strangled on a scream at the voice beside her. She swung her head around, stunned to see Connor MacLeod standing before her. He smiled, but she eyed him warily. How had he come upon her so suddenly, so silently? She clutched her jacket more tightly around her. 

His eyes changed then, and grew concerned. 

'Are you all right?' 

Her panic now receding, she nodded. He reached a hand toward her and she drew away. 

'It's okay. Just come on in.' He gestured toward the storefront. 

She turned, and almost groaned aloud. Of all places to end up, she was at his antique shop, his name clearly lettered on the door. He opened the door, his hand lightly brushing her back as he held it for her. She pushed past him and inside. 

An older blonde woman sat beside the desk. She smiled at Connor, but her curious gaze focused steadily on Jenna. She rose and came around the desk, and placed a kiss on Connor's cheek. 

'Any messages?' he asked. 

'No. Is everything all right?' the woman asked. Jenna knew she referred to her. 

'Yes. Rachel, this is Jenna St. John. She's a friend of Merry's. You know, Duncan's wo...girlfriend.' 

'Very nice to meet you, Jenna.' Rachel extended her hand, and smiled, her eyes as warm as when she had smiled at Connor. 

Jenna shook it, relieved at the other woman's presence. She could feel Connor watching her, and met his gaze. As intense as she recalled. And she had recalled it. Frequently. Often in her dreams. Now he really was watching her, and suddenly, she wasn't afraid. 

As if sensing that, he smiled. He waved a hand toward the metal stairs. 'Come on up.' 

She followed him up the stairs, her gaze roaming around the shop, filled with such beautiful antiques. She paused to admire a vase, wondering how someone so young knew so much about old things. She turned to find him watching her intently. That piercing gaze bored into her, as if seeking answers to some unasked question. She looked away and shifted uncomfortably. What in the world was she doing here? 

Recollection slammed into her and she closed her eyes. She had missed her meeting. Now she would likely lose those investors, and have to start all over again. If she couldn't get funding soon, she was going to have to give up her dream. She couldn't keep Sharon on hold like this indefinitely. Her suppliers wanted money, and she simply did not have enough, even if she sold everything she owned. 

'Something wrong?' Connor asked. 

'I missed a very important meeting.' 

He said nothing for a few moments, just watched her. He led her into his loft and motioned toward a leather sofa against the far wall. 

'What were you running from?' he asked, when she was seated. She stared at him. 

'What are you talking about?' 

Connor smiled, a half smile, his eyes revealing he knew more than she cared for him to. 

'You were out of breath. You were scared.' 

She shook her head. 'No, you're mistaken.' 

'How about the way you kept looking over your shoulder?' 

She didn't answer and looked down into her lap. He leaned over and tilted her face up. She jerked away from the touch. 

'Whatever it was, it made you miss your meeting.' 

'Um, I have to call my partner. Do you mind?' 

He shook his head and she drew her cell phone out of her bag. She punched in Sharon's number, relieved to hear the other woman answer quickly. 

'Sharon, I'm sorry. What happened?' 

'Well, kiddo, we lost them. They said if you didn't care enough to be there on time, they weren't interested.' 

Jenna closed her eyes. What she had feared. Aware that Connor still watched her, she turned slightly away. 

'Sharon, don't worry. I'll fix this. I don't know how, but I will.' She shut the phone off and sighed. 

'What's the problem?' 

She met his gaze, surprised to feel a surge of annoyance at him. Why should she be mad at him? He had nothing to do with this. He sat beside her, careful not to touch her, but never once broke the hold his gaze had on her. 

'My meeting was with some investors for my cosmetics company. Needless to say, I lost their backing.' 

'Cosmetics company?' 

'Yeah. My big venture. I am getting older you know. In my business, that's a liability. So I need something to fall back on.' 

He looked away for a moment, then back again. 'Maybe I can help you.' 

Her eyes widened. 'You? Why would you...' 

'Don't look so surprised. I can afford it.' 

'Yes, but...' 

He reached out and covered her hands, which were twisting nervously in her lap. She stiffened, but his touch was warm, and soft, and comforting. 

'Let me help you.' 

She didn't know what to say, but he was offering her a chance to finally make her dream a reality. How could she refuse? But how would she bear being so near him all the time? Building a business took a lot of time, and hard work, and he just unnerved her too much to want to spend any more time with him. 

'I'll be a silent partner. You won't even know I'm there.' 

Was he a mind reader? He had the uncanny ability to know exactly what was in her head. How? But she made her decision, even as she wondered if it was the right one. 

'All right. But before we do this, maybe you should speak to your lawyer.' 

'Why? Are you planning to take my money and leave the country?' 

She laughed nervously. 

'No, but before you invest your hard earned money in a start up business with no history, don't you think you ought to cover yourself?' 

Connor shrugged. 'I have a lot of business interests. Even if this one doesn't work out, it won't break me.' 

She didn't understand why he was doing this. What did he want from her? And she was sure he wanted something, all men did. 

'Why don't we discuss this further. Say, over dinner tomorrow night?' He seemed very casual about it, but his eyes were still as penetrating as ever. 

So, he wanted a date. Well, she could handle that, as long as he didn't expect anything else. She would meet him wherever he wanted to go, and she would get herself home. She told him that. 

Connor shook his head. 'I'll pick you up, and I'll bring you home. Are you far from here?' 

'No, I'd really rather you didn't.' 

'I insist, or the deal's off.' 

He liked the way her eyes hardened, and her lips pressed together in annoyance. He knew he shouldn't blackmail her like that, but he absolutely refused to let her meet him at a restaurant. It was going to take some time to gain her trust, but hell, he'd made incredible progress already. She'd allowed him to invest in her company. 

She sighed finally and nodded. 'I really should go. There's a lot I need to get done.' 

'Come on, I'll take you.' 

'No, no. I'll just call a cab.' She stood and hurried toward the stairs. He wasn't about to let her go that easily. He followed her to the door, aware of Rachel's amused gaze on him. He would deal with her later. Right now, he had to stop Jenna from leaving before he found out where she lived. He grabbed her arm as she pulled the door open. 

She turned and jerked her arm free. A hint of panic laced her dark eyes. 'What?' 

'Your address?' He smiled, hoping to ease her worry. 

'You're persistent, aren't you?' 

He nodded, still smiling, and could feel her thaw, just a little. 'Yes, I am. Now what time and where should I pick you up tomorrow?' 

After she gave him the address, she allowed him to hail her a cab. He helped her in and stood for several minutes, watching the yellow taxi pull away from the curb. When he went back inside, Rachel was waiting, her arms folded across her chest, an amused smile curving her lips. 

'What?' he asked. 

'Oh, nothing. She's quite beautiful, isn't she?' 

Connor grinned. 'She's a model.' 

Rachel snapped her fingers. 'Of course, she's the Amy girl.' 

'The who?' 

'The Amy girl. Amy's a designer. Connor, surely you've heard of her.' 

Connor shrugged. 'Maybe.' 

'So you're taking her to dinner?' 

'I'm investing in her cosmetics company.' 

Rachel's eyes widened, and her smile broadened. 'Really? And what do you know about cosmetics, Connor MacLeod.' 

'As much as I know about Amy.' He turned away, and Rachel's laughter followed him up the stairs. He walked through the loft, and lifted the bookcase that concealed his private haven, the circular room that contained so much of his life. Slowly, he circled the floor and finally stepped down to sit on the sofa. 

He was almost giddy with anticipation. A little over 24 hours from now, he would be picking up Jenna. How in the world had that happened? 

He recalled the rush of excitement he'd felt to see her standing outside the shop. He had almost thought for a moment she'd been waiting for him. But when she'd turned and he'd seen the fear in her eyes, he knew it was something else. Disappointment had been sudden and acute, but he had forced it away. 

The way she'd jerked away from him every time he touched her reminded him of what she'd endured. Merry had said Jenna's ex-husband had hit her a few times. How many was a few? If he ever found the guy, he thought he just might be capable of killing the man. How could anyone ever want to hurt her? She was like a beautiful flower, to be cherished and admired, not abused. 

Judging from her reaction to him, he guessed it was worse than Merry had led him to believe. Did Merry even know all of it? What was all of it? He wasn't sure, he just knew there was much more. The panic in her face bordered on hysteria. Her whole body had been shaking. 

However, once talk had turned to her business, she had visibly relaxed. She was still wary, though she had let him touch her hands. Her skin was cold, her fingers like thin bands of steel. But she hadn't pulled away. She trusted him, even if it was barely a drop. 

What had possessed him to offer to bankroll her? The thought had been fleeting, but he had grabbed onto it like it was a lifeline. Perhaps it was. It was certainly a line to her. 

He would just have to make her trust him more. He decided he wasn't yet ready for her to walk out of his life. 

* * * 

The New York skyline was magnificent at night. Jenna stared out the wall of windows overlooking Manhattan. Her penthouse had cost her a lot of money, but the building was secure. That had been her first priority. She needed her anonymity protected as best she could, given that her face was plastered all over the city. 

David was back in town. Seeing him today had almost erased the last eight years of relative peace. Her close circle of friends had always kept her informed of his whereabouts. When she had moved from L.A. last summer, it was because she had heard David was in Arizona. Much too close. She had secretly packed up her belongings and relocated, just as she had every other time. Over a year had passed since she'd had word of him again. She'd thought she was done running. 

She could always go back to Europe. It was much easier there to maintain her privacy. The people there were generally unimpressed, and it was easy to get lost in the crowd. The U.S. media never gave anyone a break. That was why she had chosen this building. The private security force resembled a police precinct in size, and was equipped with all of the latest equipment. She knew some of the guards were ex-military, and she was grateful for their presence. 

Why hadn't anyone told her David was in New York? Unless they didn't know. She turned and reached for the phone, immediately dialing in Sharon's number. 

'I saw David today.' 

She could almost see Sharon sit straight up in the sofa. 'No! Jenna, are you sure?' 

'It was him. But he didn't see me. At least, I don't think he did.' 

'You were on your way to the meeting, weren't you?' 

'Yes. Shar, can you come over?' 

'I'll be there in ten. Hang tight.' 

As promised, Sharon was there within ten minutes. Security knew Sharon was one of the few people allowed to enter the building to see Jenna. First thing in the morning, she had to warn them about David. She needed a picture, but she didn't have any. She had nothing at all that could possibly remind her of him, in any way. 

Sharon immediately pulled Jenna in for a bear hug. Jenna was grateful for the other woman's support and strength. Sharon was the closest thing she had to a sister. They had met years ago, when both were starting out as models, but Sharon preferred to be behind the scenes, and ended up working at the agency. She was the one who encouraged Jenna to take the first design house contract, and from then on, Jenna's career had soared. 

'You okay?' Sharon pulled away, her hands grasping Jenna's wrists. Her warm brown eyes were filled with concern. Jenna nodded. 

'Yeah, I'm okay. He can't get in here. I'll get some wine.' 

'So where were you?' 

'About a block and a half away. I was waiting for the light. He was across the street.' 

She recounted her jag through the city, but stopped without saying anything about Connor. She would have to tell her, after all, the man was now their business partner. But she wasn't ready to reveal her other thoughts about him. She returned to the living room and handed Sharon her glass. 

'You're sure he didn't see you?' 

Jenna shook her head and pressed her lips together. 'No. I'm not sure. I didn't see him following me, but then again, I didn't see Co...' 

'Who?' Sharon leaned forward, curiosity replacing her concern. Jenna sighed. 

'Connor MacLeod. He's an antique dealer. I met him when I was out in Seacouver two weeks ago.' 

Sharon's gaze was knowing. Jenna looked away. 

'Why didn't you mention this before?' 

'There was no reason to. I was visiting with Merry and her new man. Connor's his brother.' 

'Brother, hmm? I saw the pictures of the other one. Is his brother as delicious?' 

Jenna laughed. It felt good to laugh. She squeezed Sharon's hand. This was exactly what she needed. 

'Actually, they don't look anything alike. Connor is smaller, leaner, and fairer. But he's...handsome.' 

Sharon arched one eyebrow. 'How handsome?' 

Jenna couldn't prevent a smile. That she found Connor MacLeod even more attractive that his brother surprised even her. 

'Actually, he's pretty darn cute.' 

Sharon grinned. 'Well, that's great. You go for it!' 

Jenna shook her head. 'I can't. He's just a little too intense for me. I'm not sure...' Her voice trailed off, and she looked away. 

'Jen, it's okay. You went through an awful lot at the hands of that monster, I still can't believe they let him off. He raped you, damn it, and he should be in prison.' 

'I know. His lawyer was better than the D.A.' Raw anger still ripped at her every time she thought of that day in court, when David had been found not guilty of raping her. No, not just raping her, destroying her life. She'd had to endure the most monstrous night of her life twice, once for real, and again in the courtroom. She would be damned if she ever let that happen ever again. First thing in the morning, she was calling her lawyer about a restraining order. 

'Anyway, there is one thing you need to know about Connor.' She met Sharon's gaze. 

'Well? Are you going to tell me, or leave me here in suspense?' 

Jenna took a deep breath. She still couldn't quite believe what she'd done. 'He's going to invest in Whisper Cosmetics.' 

Sharon stared at her, mouth open. 'He's what?' 

'He's offered to back us, so we can start production.' 

Sharon shook her head quickly, as if trying to clear her thoughts. 'Jen, what were you thinking? You barely know this guy, you don't even want to see him again, and he's our investor?' 

Jenna laughed, but she didn't feel very humorous. Had she just made one of the biggest mistakes of her life? 'I know, I still can't believe it. I'm having dinner with him tomorrow night.' She bit her lip and waited for Sharon's reaction. 

'What?' Sharon leaped to her feet, and put her glass on the coffee table. She kept shaking her head. 'I can't believe this. A guy you met once, you don't think is your type is taking you out to dinner tomorrow night, and he's going to bankroll Whisper. Did I get that right?' 

'Yes, but...' 

'Jenna, how could you agree to this without talking to me first? This is our baby! Who is this guy? What do you know about him? How do you know he even has the money?' 

Jenna stood and strode to the windows. Once more, she realized how foolish she'd been. What had she been thinking? Or rather, not thinking? Connor simply unnerved her too much. 'I know, it sounds so crazy, but I'm pretty sure he's got it. He runs an antiques business, and he seems to have some pretty valuable stuff. And Merry did tell me he was well off.' 

'But...' 

'I know, it's nuts. Totally unlike me. But there's just something, I don't know. I just feel like I can trust him.' 

Sharon sat back down. 'Honey, be careful. You don't know anything about him.' 

'Merry told me he was a good man. He's definitely way too...I don't know. But I don't plan on starting a relationship with him, believe me. I've had enough of the brooding type, thank you very much.' 

Jenna yawned, and covered her mouth sheepishly. Sharon smiled. 

'I'll stay with you tonight. Why don't you get some rest?' 

* * * 

Connor arrived at her building and entered the lobby. This was not a cheap building, he noted. There was no doorman, but there were two guards seated at a large front desk. There were several closed-circuit television screens on it, and all kinds of other equipment. He suspected there wasn't one corner of this building that went unmonitored. 

'Can I help you, sir?' The guard was polite but his eyes were hard and he studied Connor closely. 

'I'm here to see Jenna St. John.' 

'Your name?' 

Connor raised an eyebrow. 'Connor MacLeod.' 

The guard checked down at something and nodded. He punched a few numbers on a keypad and spoke quietly into his mouthpiece. He was announcing Connor to Jenna. A thousand questions rose in his mind. Why the need for such security? He idly wondered if because of her profession, she attracted too many fans, perhaps even a stalker. 

'She'll be right down.' The guard motioned to a seating lounge furnished with plush chairs and sofas. Connor nodded. 

She wasn't going to allow him to come up to her apartment. Disappointment settled in his gut. What was she hiding? How ironic. He was usually the one trying to hide. What the hell was he doing pursuing a woman who clearly didn't want to be pursued? 

Because she had enchanted him like he hadn't been in far too long. She was never far from his thoughts, and he had found himself more anxious today than he really liked. This was not a date, he reminded himself. She had only agreed to go out with him because it was related to her business. He'd had to practically twist her arm so she would allow him to pick her up, and she wouldn't even let him into her home. He should just forget the whole thing. But he knew he wouldn't. He couldn't. Her allure was impossible to resist. 

The click of heels on the tile floor drew him from his thoughts. She entered the lobby from behind the massive security desk and strode across to him. He couldn't pull his gaze from her. 

She was stunning, so incredible, he suddenly found the air in the room stifling. All in white, her dark hair cascading around her shoulders in thick soft curls, she looked like an angel. He half expected wings to sprout from her back. She smiled as she neared, but her eyes held a note of wariness. 

'Hi.' She stopped a foot away. She was slightly taller than him with her heels. 

'Hi. You ready?' 

She nodded. He offered his arm, and she hesitated a moment before slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow. He held the door for her and they stepped into the chilly New York night. 

His car was parked out front, a low slung sports car. He helped her in and then came around and got in. He turned to face her. 

He was much too close within the tight confines of the car. She took a deep steadying breath. She could still back out. 

No, she couldn't. If he was serious about investing in Whisper, she couldn't risk losing him. Not yet. This could be her last chance. She would just have to get used to him. 

'Where are we going?' she asked. She'd forgotten exactly how intense those clear eyes were. Then they softened, ever so slightly. She was no longer afraid. 

'I don't know. Where would you like to go?' 

She chuckled. He smiled, and she relaxed. She could do this. 'Let's see where we end up.' 

'Heh heh heh.' He put the car in gear and pulled out. 

* * *

Jenna sat back in her chair and pushed her plate away. 'I have had enough.' 

They were the only ones in the tiny Italian restaurant. When they had arrived, there had only been one other couple, and they had left shortly afterward. Jenna glanced around the room. The hostess was near the front desk. She turned back to Connor. 

He watched her curiously, and she had the sense he knew what she'd been doing. She lowered her eyes, and picked up her wine glass. She had sipped the one glass all through the meal, not wanting to dull her senses in any way. Connor on the other hand, had had four glasses of scotch. Yet, he seemed totally unaffected. Still... 

She raised her eyes once more. He still watched her but this time he wasn't quite as intense. She held his gaze. 

'Tell me about your company.' 

He didn't speak enough. That voice sent chills along her spine and into her stomach, causing a hum of excitement. 

'It's called Whisper Cosmetics.' 

'Whisper?' 

She smiled, and nodded. 'Because they're so light, they're like a whisper against your skin. Sharon thought of the slogan.' 

'Who's Sharon?' 

'My partner. We've worked together for a long time.' 

Connor nodded. She had to lay it all out for him. She hated this. Sharon was the one who handled the gritty sales talks. Not that Jenna couldn't detail the projections and the budgets, and the ad campaigns and all the other business details, it was simply that Sharon was better at it. This time, she had to do that herself. She gathered her thoughts, and met his gaze. 

'I guess I should fill you in on what we think Whisper will do.' 

He shook his head. 'I don't care about all that right now.' 

The lump that formed in her throat made it hard to breathe. What did he want then? She glanced toward the front of the room, calming to see the hostess still there. She cleared her throat. 

'Then why are we here?' 

'I don't know. Why are we?' 

She didn't answer. Panic tugged at her; she forced it back. 'You said you wanted to discuss investing in my company.' 

He shrugged. 'It's done. The rest doesn't matter.' 

'I see.' She didn't. She swallowed. The lump remained. Still, she lifted her chin and met his gaze levelly. 'So what do you want?' 

He seemed surprised by the question, and smiled. 'Why do you think I want something?' 

'You said you wanted to discuss my company. Now you say you don't. So what do you want?' 

You. He wanted to say it, but didn't. He didn't like the alarm in her eyes and he knew he had put it there. 

'I do want to discuss your company. But I don't want to talk about the numbers. I want to hear about why you think your cosmetics are the best.' 

She seemed surprised. But he wanted her to tell him about what had brought her to Whisper. Knowing what her vision was would give him insight into her, without having to ask her any questions he was sure she wouldn't answer. He recalled the way her eyes had lit up when she had described the slogan. 

She relaxed and her eyes brightened again. She leaned forward and he wanted to do the same. He stayed where he was and picked up his glass and sipped his scotch. 

As she spoke of her plans for her company, she became more animated, relaxed. He found himself staring at her full lips as she spoke about making women feel beautiful and confident. At that moment, she was more beautiful and confident herself than any woman had a right to be. He wanted to press his mouth against hers, taste her warmth, drink deeply of her essence. He heaved a deep sigh. 

'What's wrong?' The alarm had reappeared in her eyes. Her fingers fidgeted nervously with the wine glass. She had only had the one glass, preferring instead to drink water. She didn't want her wits dulled. He didn't either, but knew their reasons were totally different. 

'Nothing. I'm sure you'll be a success.' 

She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. 'For your sake, I hope so. You'll need to speak with Sharon.' 

He nodded. 'Yes. Set it up.' 

'Okay.' 

The silence was awkward, and Connor motioned to the hostess for the check. The woman brought it and Jenna lifted her purse. He shook his head. 

'No.' 

'Please, let me...' 

'No. Don't insult me.' 

He was harsher than he'd meant to be. Her eyes flared slightly, and she bit her lip. Her head lowered. She remained motionless, like a small child waiting for punishment. What kind of animal had her ex been? He couldn't ask; she didn't know he knew. He reached out and covered her hand with his. She flinched, but didn't pull away. 

'I'm sorry.' Her voice was weak, timid. She raised her head then, and he took a slow deep breath. She looked so sad, yet hopeful, as if needing his approval. 

'Don't be. Modern women.' He softened the words with a smile, relieved when she finally seemed to calm. His thoughts whirled. What the hell had happened to her? 

He paid the check and helped her with her cloak. The night had gotten even colder and he stepped close. She glanced at him, but didn't draw away. It was almost as though she was forcing herself to remain near him. 

He backed off immediately and kept his hands in his own pockets as they walked to his car in silence. The ride back to her building was tense. He longed to prolong the evening, but knew she would refuse. He pulled up in front and shut the ignition. He turned to face her. 

She watched him warily, her hand hovering near the door handle. He wanted to kiss her goodnight, even if it was only for a second. She would be gone before he could get close enough, and he certainly wasn't about to grab her and pull her close. 

'Thank you. I had a nice time.' She smiled, her fingers closing on the handle. He brought his gaze back to hers. 

'So did I. You'll let me know when I can meet Sharon?' 

'I'll call you this week.' 

He nodded. She hesitated, her eyes curious. Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned over and pressed his mouth lightly against hers. Her eyes widened as he drew away, and she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something. She didn't. She opened the door and stepped out. 

She didn't look back as she entered the building. He didn't pull away until she was out of sight. 

* * *

Jenna let herself into the apartment and locked the row of bolts. What a night. She went to the kitchen and poured herself some wine. She was home, safe, so she could indulge and let the alcohol dull her senses now. 

She sank into the large white sofa and sipped the wine, her thoughts whirling. What an evening. She had actually enjoyed herself. He didn't say much, keeping the conversation focused on inconsequential topics. He had also lived extensively in Europe and they had found a common bond discussing the merits of living in various places. But any time she had tried to ask a personal question, he had evaded a real answer. What was he hiding? 

It bothered her. Was he a criminal? No, she didn't imagine he was. But what could it be? She forced a laugh out. Here she was, trying to figure out the puzzle that was Connor MacLeod, when she was guilty of doing the exact same thing. 

She recalled the feel of his hands on hers just before they'd left the restaurant. Warm and gentle, comforting. At the same time, there was a fire within him that could burn her alive. She didn't need this, couldn't handle this. That fire that could destroy her was calling to her, and she wasn't sure she could fight the allure. 

Too many times tonight, she'd found her gaze drawn to his lips, wondering if he tasted of the heat he exuded. She shook her head and gulped her wine. What was it about him that inspired these thoughts? They were not safe thoughts. 

Connor MacLeod was not a safe man. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Connor rode the elevator to the third floor. The Whisper Cosmetics office was located in midtown, though the plant was located uptown on the West Side. The money had been transferred, he was now full one third partner in the company. He had every right to be here. 

Then why did he feel like he was intruding? 

The doors slid silently open, and he stepped into the plushly carpeted hallway. He ambled down the corridor, stopping to read each office name. A couple of doctors, a small internet company, a telesales office, and Whisper. He was surprised by the choice of location. This building was not nearly as secure as her home. He made a mental note to do some investigating on the other companies here. 

He opened the door to the Whisper office and stepped inside. Jenna sat at the desk, her back to him as she spoke on the phone. Sharon looked up from her laptop and smiled. 

'Connor. Hi. What brings you here?' 

Jenna spun about in her chair, her gaze locking with his. Damn, every time he saw this woman, he was stunned by the ferocity of the desire that gripped him. 

'Hello, Sharon.' He never took his eyes from Jenna. 'How's it going today?' 

'Great. We've got a target date of November 5 for start of production. We should be ready for the Bloomingdale's launch December 15, just in time for Christmas. There are already a lot of pre-orders, so it's looking good.' 

'Isn't that a little close?' Still, he never took his eyes from Jenna, barely aware of Sharon's response. Jenna held his gaze, though she continued with her conversation. Finally, she hung up the phone and stood. 

'Connor. What brings you here?' 

'I thought I'd drop by, see how it's going.' 

She nodded, her eyes wary. Damn, he was getting tired of seeing that expression on her face. 

'It's going fine.' She turned her attention to the papers and makeup samples on her desk. He felt as though he'd been dismissed. He grinned and turned to Sharon, who smiled knowingly. He winked at her and hung his coat on the rack near the door. 

'Can I help you with anything?' He was here, he might as well pitch in. He didn't look her way but felt Jenna's gaze on him. 

'We're about to finalize the package design. What do you think of these?' Sharon thrust a handful of cardboard at him. 

He had no idea what he was supposed to be looking at, but he glanced through the pile and finally picked the one he liked best. He handed Sharon the board adorned with mauve and cream swirls and streaks. 'This one.' 

Sharon stared at it and raised one eyebrow. 'Well, I can see I'm outnumbered. Jen, guess what he picked?' 

'Which one?' 

'Yours.' 

Connor bit back a smile at the stunned surprise on Jenna's face. She met his gaze, confusion creasing her brow. 

'Mine? You liked mine?' 

'The very one, kiddo.' Sharon handed her the board. Jenna looked from it to Connor, and back again. 

'I guess we have the same taste.' 

She didn't say anything further, but he caught the hint of a smile as she lowered her head. She sat down and began to rifle through papers again. 

He stayed for a while, taking a seat across from the desk, watching the two women as they discussed the various samples that covered it. Every so often they asked his opinion, but he refrained. He paid close attention as they spoke about details of the products, from the weight of the moisturizer to the shades of eyeshadows. None of it made much sense, but he didn't mind. Just being here in the room with Jenna was enough for him. For now. 

He glanced at his watch. He should go. He stood, and both women stopped talking. 

'Leaving already?' asked Sharon. 

He nodded. 'I have some things to see to. I just wanted to see if everything was going all right.' 

He met Jenna's gaze. She looked disappointed. His heart beat a little faster. She wasn't as unaffected by him as she tried to appear. 

'I'll call you.' 

She nodded, her eyes brightening as she smiled. Aware that Sharon was watching them both with interest, he shrugged into his coat and paused at the door. He turned. 

Jenna still watched him, and this time there was no fear in her face. He smiled and stepped into the hall. 

* * * 

Once again, she was alone. For so long, it hadn't bothered her. Tonight it did. Her safe and comfortable home was now big and empty. And it was all Connor's fault. 

Seeing him this afternoon had unnerved her, but at the same time, she couldn't deny the flutter of excitement when he had come to the office. He hadn't called since they had signed the papers over three weeks ago, and his money had been transferred into the Whisper account. She had begun to think he really was going to be a silent partner. The thought had disappointed her. 

Then he had arrived, once more throwing her senses into disarray. He had done nothing more than sit there, not even offering an opinion when he was asked. Except on the packaging. She smiled again. He had liked her design. 

The buzz of the intercom interrupted her thoughts. She pressed the remote button and answered it. 

'Ms. St. John, there's a package here for you.' The guard's voice filled the quiet room. 

A frisson of alarm passed along her spine. 'From who?' 

'MacLeod and Ellenstein Antiques. We X-rayed it. It's clean.' 

Connor had sent her something? 'Send it up.' 

She didn't unlock the door until she had verified the guard who knocked. He handed her the box, and she shut and re-locked the door immediately. She stared at the medium sized box for several moments before placing it on the table. She got a knife from the kitchen and broke the seal. Styrofoam peanuts fell to the floor as she opened the box. She reached in and closed her hands around something wrapped in plastic. She lifted it, peanuts covered the burgundy carpet. 

She stared at the vase. With shaking fingers, she drew away the plastic bubble and gaped at the piece she had admired in his shop that day. She examined the china, adorned with mulberry flowers on a background of tarnished gold. She peered inside, her heart racing when she saw the slip of paper. She opened it, staring at the bold crisp lettering. 

_You seemed to like this. To Whisper's success. Connor_

Why had he sent it? She had liked it, but didn't think he'd noticed her interest. What was it about him that he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, what she liked? What she didn't like. She picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card. 

'Hello.' 

The sound of his rough voice made her pause. 

'Hello?' 

'It's...Jenna.' 

She could almost hear his smile. 'Hello, Jenna. What a pleasant surprise.' 

'I got the vase. Thank you, it's lovely.' 

He didn't answer right away. 'I'm glad you like it.' 

'Connor....' 

'Yes?' 

'Why...I mean, you didn't have to...' 

'I wanted you to have it.' 

A thrill passed through her. She couldn't prevent a smile. 

'Thank you.' 

'You're welcome.' 

She didn't know what else to say. She just didn't want to hang up yet. 

'Well...' 

'Jenna?' 

'Yes?' 

'I'm glad you like the vase.' 

'I do, I really do. It's just...' 

'Jenna, don't.' 

She sighed. She had offended him again. 'I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired. I should probably just go to bed.' 

He didn't answer for several moments, and her fingers tightened on the phone. 

'Sweet dreams, Jenna.' 

The phone went dead, and she put it down, her hand suddenly shaking. She would dream all right, and she knew exactly about what. Or rather, who. 

* * * 

Jenna rifled through the papers on her desk. Where was that invoice? She needed to get it paid, or her supplier wouldn't have the shipment of oils for the lipstick when she needed it. She sighed and leaned back in the chair. 

'What's the matter, kiddo?' Sharon breezed into the office and dumped her briefcase on the floor beside the desk. 

'Harlan Chemicals hasn't been paid yet, and I can't find the invoice. They won't ship the oils until we pay them.' 

'I took care of that this morning. Had the bank cut a cashier's check and messengered it over. It should be there any minute. Sure is nice to have the money to cover the expenses.' 

'Thank God. I was getting worried. Are we ready to ship Monday?' 

Sharon nodded. 'Ready. We have to go over the counter design one more time, too. Have you picked the final colors for the polishes yet? Those are the only items that aren't ready, you know.' 

Jenna shook her head. 'I haven't done anything. I don't know what's wrong with me today.' 

Sharon smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee. 'I think you're a little distracted.' 

'By what?' 

'Our partner.' 

Jenna stared at Sharon. How did she know Connor had been in her thoughts all day? She couldn't get him off her mind. All she could see was his face as he smiled at her, that ever intense gaze warming her still now. She avoided Sharon's knowing smile. 

'Why would you say that?' 

'Because he's always here, or calling. It's hard to concentrate with a man like that around.' 

Jenna stood and stepped around Sharon. 'He is a partner after all. Of course he's going to be around. He needs to ensure his investment will be profitable.' 

'Jenna, please. The only reason the man hangs around is to be near you. And I don't think you mind.' 

Jenna's face flamed, and she bit her lip to prevent a smile. Sharon was right. In fact, she liked having him around. There was something comforting about his presence. She was safe when he was nearby. And with David somewhere in the city, she desperately needed to feel safe. 

Connor did that for her. She was surprised, she had never thought another man would actually make her feel that way. He seemed to sense her aversion to being touched, and he usually obliged her, but she had caught him staring at her longingly on more than one occasion the last few weeks. She knew he was attracted to her, but he had never once tried to put a move on her. 

Of course, there were times when touching him was unavoidable, and each time, she had not felt fear, but excitement. She didn't know what to think, all she did know was that she wanted to see him again, soon. He hadn't been by yet today, and he hadn't called. She found herself anticipating the moment he would with eagerness. 

'Hello? Jenna? You in there?' 

Sharon waved her hand in front of Jenna's face. She flinched and snapped out of her wandering thoughts. 

'Sorry. You said?' 

'Bloomie's wants exclusive rights for the first year. What do you think?' 

Jenna shook her head. With work to focus on, and Sharon to enforce it, the rest of the day flew past. When she glanced out the window, it was already dark. Sharon gathered her belongings and left. 

She had better call a cab. She wasn't about to walk around at night. She shut the computer and closed her briefcase. A shadow across the room drew her attention. Her heart thudded into her throat, and she gasped as a man stepped into the office, the light catching his face. 

Connor. A wave of relief made her knees weak and she leaned on the desk. He was beside her instantly, easing her to the chair. 

'What's wrong?' he asked. His voice was like music she'd been waiting to hear. His eyes were dark with concern. He knelt beside her. 

'You scared me.' 

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.' 

'Next time knock.' She smiled, and he grinned back. 

'I will. I saw Sharon downstairs, and she said you were still up here. Are you hungry?' 

Now that he was actually here, she realized they were totally alone. Her stomach clenched. Every other time they had been together, someone else was there, either a friend or they were in public. There was no one else here now. No one would hear her scream if he... 

What was she thinking? Connor wouldn't do that. She was sure of it. Wasn't she? Then why did warning bells resound so loudly in her head? 

'I don't know. It's getting kind of late.' 

'Let me take you home then.' 

She hated the disappointment in his eyes. She relented. 'We can grab something first. Let me get my coat.' 

She strode across to the coat rack and started to shrug into her coat, when he was beside her again, helping her. He pulled the lapels around her, and buttoned the top button. She stood warily, but didn't flinch away, which was her first instinct. He stood there then, his gaze boring into her. His fingers lightly stroked her chin, and she was mesmerized by the longing in his eyes. 

Slowly, he lowered his head, and she knew he meant to kiss her. She wanted to turn and run, but she didn't, and surprised herself when she let him lightly press his lips against hers. 

Then he was gone, the kiss over as quickly as it had begun. She was stunned to find she was disappointed. He smiled briefly and then reached for her briefcase. He held out his other hand to her. 

'Come on.' 

She slowly took his hand and let him lead her out of the office and to the elevator. The doors slid open, and he motioned her in before following. 

The silence was thick as they rode to the lobby. The entire time, he watched her, as he always did. Sometimes he would come to the office, ask a couple questions, and then sit there and watch her as she worked. It was unnerving, but she was also thrilled that he found her so fascinating. Her thoughts dwelled on the brief kiss. She had not expected it, since the only time he'd made an effort at a kiss was after their dinner that night. And that hadn't really been a kiss, just a fleeting caress. This was different, and she didn't know why he'd done it, but she was glad he had. 

The doors finally slid open and she followed him to the street, where he hailed a cab. He helped her in and was about to join her when he stopped suddenly and looked all around. For several moments, he simply stood there, staring at something or someone, before he got in. 

'What's the matter?' 

'Nothing.' He leaned forward and gave the driver instructions before turning back to her. She could feel his tension, see the anxiety in his eyes. A frisson of alarm trickled along her spine. 

Connor hadn't expected to feel another immortal nearby. He'd spotted the man a few yards away, but didn't know him. Was the other one hunting him? Or just going about his business? He didn't know and was not eager to find out. He glanced at Jenna. 

She watched him warily, and he heaved a sigh. She was jittery enough around him, he didn't need to make it worse. He offered a smile, pleased when she relaxed a little. 

'You sure everything's all right?' she asked. 

'Everything's fine.' 

'Maybe I should just get on home. It's been a long day.' 

Damn, what had her spooked now? 'You must be hungry. Why don't we pick something up on the way?' 

Her eyes widened, and she gulped. But she nodded. 

'All right. There's a great Chinese takeout place about a block from me.' 

'That's fine.' His relief was greater than he could have imagined. She was going to allow him into her home, even though it was obvious she wasn't thrilled with the idea. Progress. Just a little at a time, he was making inroads to her. She fought it, but there were times he could tell she wanted him close. He sensed the night was going to take a very interesting turn. 

She didn't say much as they picked up the food and rode the elevator to her penthouse. The outer foyer was large and furnished much like the lobby. He watched as she opened the multiple locks. She stepped aside and let him in, once again locking the long row of bolts and pressing numbers into the keypad beside the door. 

Once again, he found himself wondering just why she barricaded herself off from the world. And not just with her home, but with herself. There was more here than her simply having been hit a few times by her husband. No, she clearly believed her life was in danger. 

She finally turned to face him, but kept her gaze averted as she took the bag of food from him and carried it into the kitchen. He started to follow, but stopped, drawn to the amazing view. 

The New York skyline filled the wall of glass. Enticed by the lights that lit up the night, he stepped closer. The Empire State Building glowed in orange for Halloween, only days away. Up here, there were no city sounds, and the scene looked serene, peaceful. 

'The view is one of the reasons I chose this place.' 

He hadn't heard her approach. He turned. Her arms were folded across her chest, thrusting her breasts forward. He looked away. 

'It's beautiful.' He turned to face her once again. 'Like you.' 

She was expressionless, but her eyes were pleased. 'Thank you. Ready to eat?' 

He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Like the rest of the place, it was white, with clean lines. And huge. Professional grade appliances made every convenience available. Top of the line in everything. She handed him plates and silverware, and he brought it into the dining room. He took the opportunity to observe the layout. 

He saw at least three bedrooms, and there was a hall leading to still more rooms. This place had to have cost her a small fortune. Everything seemed so sterile, untouched. Like her. 

He arranged the plates as she placed the food out. She turned and walked to the bar and took out two glasses. 

'What do you want to drink?' 

'Have any scotch?' 

She peered into the cabinet. 'Glenfiddich?' she asked. 

He nodded, impressed. 'It'll do.' 

She poured him a glass and wine for herself. She handed him his glass. Their fingers brushed. As usual, she jerked away, but not quite as quickly. He waited until she was seated before he sat down. 

'You've got a nice place here, especially the kitchen.' He broke the tense silence. 

'Thanks. It came with the place. A chef owned it before I did.' 

The silence resumed. Every so often, she would glance at him. He hadn't been able to look away from her and he knew it unnerved her. She put her fork down and leaned back. 

'Something wrong?' he asked. 

She didn't respond for several moments, just watched him with that wary gaze. 

'Why are you here?' 

He was surprised by the direct question. He smiled. 

'Because I want to be.' 

Her lips pressed together in annoyance, a spark flaring in the darkness of her eyes. 

'That's not what I meant.' 

'What did you mean?' 

'You hardly know me. Yet, you offered to bankroll my company. You're always around, nearby. You sent the vase. What do you want from me?' 

He had to be honest with her. She deserved that much at least. He just had to be careful how he said it. 'Maybe I just-like being with you.' 

Her eyes darkened to ink, slightly wide with surprise. 'You...really?' Her voice held disbelief, yet he detected pleasure as well. 

'Really.' 

She lowered her head, then, as if hiding. He reached out and tilted her face back up. For the first time, he read longing in her eyes. And he knew it was for him. He turned his chair and leaned toward her. She didn't pull away as he neared, that wondering gaze focused intently on him. 

At the first touch of his lips, Jenna's heart soared. His words, and now this, and she felt truly alive for the first time in years. His kiss was gentle, tentative, and she couldn't help but respond to the soothing pressure. He was warm and tasted faintly of Scotch, and she felt a yearning she didn't recognize. He drew away, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek. 

He smiled. 'Does that answer your question?' 

His voice rasped through her, vibrating along her spine, increasing her awareness of him. 

'Oh, yes.' This fluttery feeling was alien to her, but she liked it. She wanted him to do it again. But the heat that grew in his gaze suddenly seemed more than she was ready for. She sat back and clenched her fingers to stop their shaking. 

'You okay?' he asked. The heat was replaced with disappointment and concern. 

'Fine. Connor...' 

'Yes?' 

She didn't know what to say. 'Never mind.' 

He caught her curled hand in his. She tried to pull free, but he didn't release her, holding her firmly, yet gently. 

'Don't be afraid of me.' 

Suddenly unable to speak, she merely nodded. He slowly uncurled her fingers and twined his own with them. His touch was soft, reassuring, non-threatening. He squeezed her hand gently, then drew away. 

Still those eyes watched her, over the rim of his glass as he sipped his drink. Something had just happened between them, though she wasn't sure exactly what. But she did know now he was a part of her life. There was no turning back. 

He helped her clear the table and was careful not to touch her in any way. She was disappointed. She wanted to feel the warmth of his hands again. She put the last of the cardboard containers in the refrigerator and turned. He leaned against the counter, his arms folded across his chest. A small smile played upon his lips. 

'What?' 

'Nothing. Why?' 

'You're smiling.' 

The smile widened. He straightened slightly as he turned toward her, his hip still against the counter. He looked so young, no more than maybe twenty five, but she knew he had to be older than that. She suddenly realized she still knew almost nothing about him. How had she let him get this close without being sure of who he was? 

'You make me smile.' 

Pleasure surged through her. It felt right to have him here, in her home. Despite his intentions, which were now perfectly clear. She suddenly felt years younger. 

He came toward her and stopped a few inches away. Her heart pounded, but not from fear. No, this was different. This was...anticipation. He was going to kiss her again. She was sure of it. 

His hand came up and cupped her cheek, those ever watching eyes locked on hers. She remained perfectly motionless as he neared. The first brush of his lips was so soft, she almost didn't feel it. He drew away. Several moments passed before he brought his mouth back to her, his thumb lightly stroking her cheek. This time, though, he didn't stop. 

Connor moved his mouth moved slowly, lingeringly, over hers, searching, but not pushing. Her hands came up to his shoulders, but to draw him near, or to push him away? Then she was kissing him back, shyly, as if she'd never kissed a man before. He let his hands rest on her waist, feeling a momentary stiffening, but then she relaxed. Encouraged, he let his tongue play lightly on her lips. Once again, she stiffened, but he sensed this time was out of surprise, rather than fear. He repeated the motion, pleased when she parted her lips ever so slightly. He sipped at her, feeling his desire climbing rapidly when her fingers curled into his shoulders. Reluctantly, he drew away. 

Her eyes slowly opened, and it was all he could not to drag her against him and devour her. He stepped back. 

'I should go.' 

Her foggy gaze cleared, dismay evident in the ebony depths. She nodded, then, and stepped past him. 

'I'll get your coat.' 

He rushed after her, but she had already picked it up. Her brows furrowed in confusion. 

'What do you have in here?' She held the trenchcoat up, but he grabbed it from her before she could open it. 

'Nothing.' He shrugged into it. 

'It's heavy. What is this? It's tangled up, let me help you.' She reached behind him. 

He stopped her with a quick grab of her wrist. Alarm filled her dark eyes and she jerked away. He released her. She turned and pressed codes into the security system. Her fingers trembled ever so slightly as she unlocked the door and opened it. 

She seemed to want to say something but remained silent. He stepped into the hallway. He took her hand in his once more, this time gently. He slowly twined their fingers and squeezed almost imperceptibly before letting her go. 

'I enjoyed tonight,' he said. The alarm had faded from her eyes, softening them. Her smile sent waves of heat crashing through him 

'So did I.' There was a hint of wonder in her voice. 

'I'll call you.' 

She nodded, and her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips. He couldn't go yet, not without one more taste. He leaned in quickly, before she realized what he was doing. He held her with his lips, lingering for longer than he should, then drew away. His head pounded at the sight of her before him, her mouth still pressed into a soft pucker. 

'Good night, Jenna.' He touched her cheek with his fingers and turned away. She watched him as he stepped into the elevator and doors silently closed. 

* * *

Already the stores were filled with Christmas shoppers, and it wasn't Thanksgiving until the next week. Jenna shook her head as she made her way through the crowds at Bloomingdale's. Every year, the madness seemed to start earlier. Pretty soon, they'd be hanging the decorations in July. 

She rode the escalator to the corporate offices, and found Sharon waiting for her. Her partner looked worried. 

'What's wrong?' 

'They want exclusive for the first year, or they won't carry us at all.' 

Jenna sighed. She had expected this. It would keep sales lower than they wanted if they let Bloomie's sell Whisper Cosmetics exclusively for a year. But if they couldn't get placement here, it could hurt them even worse in the long run. 

'Sharon, we don't have a choice.' 

'But Jenna...' 

'Sharon, do whatever we have to. I want Whisper here. This will make us even more sought after. Take it. I want us in this store, no matter what we have to do.' 

A few hours later, they walked out of the store, both pleased with the results. Bloomingdale's would get exclusive rights to Whisper for one year, but they would take less of a margin, thereby reducing Whisper's longer term loss. 

'This should make Connor happy,' Jenna said. 

'You really like him, don't you?' 

Jenna smiled. 'I really do. He still unnerves me a bit, but I feel comfortable with him. I think...' 

She stopped abruptly, panic rooting her to the street. Sharon's alarmed gaze followed hers. 

'No.' Jenna slowly backed away, her gaze still locked on David. He had seen her; he was smiling and coming toward them. Bile burned the back of her throat. No, this couldn't be happening. Sharon stepped in front of Jenna. 

'Where do you think you're going? You're not supposed to be within 250 feet of Jenna.' 

'Shut up, Sharon,' David's smile turned to a scowl, and reverted back once more as he turned to Jenna. 

'Baby, I've been looking all over for you. You're very hard to find.' 

Jenna backed up as he stepped around Sharon. She shook her head and gulped for air, holding her shaking hands up to ward him off. 'No, don't come any closer.' 

'Aw, honey, that's no way to...' 

'Jenna, is this man bothering you?' 

Jenna's head snapped around. Connor stood beside her. Where had he come from? Relief left her limp, as he casually slipped an arm around her waist. She leaned heavily into him. 

David stopped, his gaze narrowing on Connor. 'I just wanted to say hello.' 

'You've done that. You can go now.' 

As if sensing he would get nowhere at this particular time, David turned and stalked off. Jenna turned her face into Connor's shoulder, fighting back the hysteria that still rose in her throat, threatening to choke her. He drew her out of the way of the passersby. Sharon followed, every now and then turning to make sure David was really gone. 

Connor tipped her head back, his eyes dark with concern. 

'Did you know him?' he asked. 

'He's...' Sharon started to say. 

'Nobody important.' Jenna cut her off. She did not want to explain about David now. Connor knew nothing about that, and she intended to keep it that way. 

She knew he didn't believe her. She pulled back from his embrace. She rubbed her thumb and forefinger against the bridge of her nose. She wanted Connor to take her home, where she would be safe again. 

'I want to go home.' 

'I'll take you.' Connor took her arm, and she allowed him to lead her to the street, where he hailed a cab. 'Sharon, you okay?' 

'I'm fine. I have some agency business anyway. Take care of her, will you?' 

Connor nodded and opened the cab door. Jenna slid in and all the way across. He gave the driver her address. She never looked his way, just stared out the window, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Who was that? He suspected he knew but couldn't ask. He knew more about her than she was aware, and he couldn't reveal that without raising her mistrust. 

The cab stopped, and Connor tossed a few bills at the driver before stepping out. Jenna was stiff and didn't even seem aware of her surroundings as he led her into the building. She remained that way all the way up in the elevator, and until they were inside her penthouse. She locked the door and went into the bathroom. She came out holding a bottle of pain reliever. 

'Are you sure you're all right?' he asked. 

'Just a headache. I could really use a nap.' 

'Go ahead.' 

She stared at him, panic in her dark eyes. 'No, I mean, you...' 

'It's okay. I'll watch some TV or something. Go lay down. If you need me, I'll be here.' 

She seemed to be debating whether or not she should and finally nodded. 'I'm wiped. Help yourself to whatever you want.' She turned and disappeared into her room, shutting the door behind her. He sensed she was deciding whether or not to lock it. She didn't. He smiled and sat down. 

Several hours passed, and still Jenna didn't reappear. The sun had almost set, the darkening sky of late afternoon casting a gloomy feel on the day. Connor went to her bedroom door and pressed his ear against it. He couldn't fight the sense that something was wrong, and he gently turned the knob. 

He could see her curled in the bed. Soft moans reached his ears. He slowly neared, and she shifted restlessly in her sleep. Another plaintive moan filled the room. For several moments, he simply stood there, unable to look away. She rolled to her back, her arm tossed over her eyes. 

'No! Please, don't!' 

Her scream startled him. She tossed and turned, caught in the dream. Again, she pleaded for someone to stop, then sat bolt upright. Her mouth fell open, a piercing shriek shattering the stillness. 

He sat beside her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She fought against him, and her nails caught his cheek. He pressed her hands down. Her eyes were open but unseeing, as she remained trapped in the clutches of the nightmare. He shook her, wanting desperately to free her from it. 

'Jenna. Wake up, sweetheart.' 

Still, she fought him, and then abruptly fell back against the pillows once more, quiet. Her eyes slowly opened, then widened as they settled on him. She pulled the blankets tightly around her neck, and sat up again, backing up against the headboard. 

'What are you doing in here?' Her voice was still thick with sleep. 

'You were having a nightmare.' 

Her gaze cleared, the panic fading as she remembered. She calmed a bit, loosening her grip on the blankets. 

'Did I....did I disturb you?' 

He shook his head. He wanted to draw her near, hold her, take away her fear. Now was probably not a good time. He stood, and she heaved a deep breath. 

'I'll wait outside.' He left the room, resisting with much difficulty to turn and look at her again. It took her several minutes to appear. When she did, his mouth went dry. 

A long white satin robe tied tightly around her waist accentuated every curve of her delectable figure. Did she have no idea what an alluring picture she presented? She didn't even glance his way as she went to the kitchen and poured herself some water. She tossed back still more pain relievers then returned to him. 

She wouldn't meet his gaze. The nightmare had truly frightened her. He said nothing as he sat beside her. She finally spoke. 

'It's been a long time since I had that dream.' 

'What is it about?' 

She shook her head. 'Nothing really. It's just scary.' 

She was lying, he knew it, but he didn't press the issue. When she was ready, she would tell him. She finally raised her eyes, and he ached at the sorrow he read there. 

'Thanks for staying. I think I'll be okay now.' 

He shook his head. 'I'm not leaving.' 

'Connor, there's no reason for you to stay.' 

He could think of a thousand reasons, but only one seemed important. She was afraid, and he was not about to leave her alone with that fear. 

'I don't think you should be alone right now.' 

'I'm fine, really. Just a silly dream.' 

'It's more than that.' He reached over and took her hands between his. She was like ice, cold and unyielding. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. He had made such progress with her, and he wasn't about to let her retreat back into her shell. 

'No, really, I'm fine.' 

'You don't have to tell me about it now. But I'm not leaving you.' 

She sighed, resignation evident in her gaze. 'All right. But I'm afraid I won't be very good company.' 

He smiled. 'That's all right. We can just sit here.' 

She smiled and shook her head, as if finding him exasperating. But she didn't protest anymore. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and drew her close. For a few moments, she resisted then relaxed and let her head fall against his shoulder. 

He suddenly remembered. 'What are you doing for Thanksgiving?' 

She stiffened, ever so slightly. 'I-hadn't thought about it. You?' 

'I didn't really have anything planned, either. Probably have dinner with Rachel.' 

'Sharon asked me to come with her to her family's house, but I don't really want to.' 

'Why don't we spend it together?' Why had he asked? He had never given the approaching holiday much thought, leaving Rachel to make whatever plans she wished. He would just show up, either at her home or wherever she had instructed. The thought of spending the day with Jenna filled him with an eagerness he was growing all too familiar with. 

'That would be nice. But don't expect me to cook.' 

He chuckled. 'You don't like to cook?' 

'Oh, I like to cook. I'm just not very good at it, despite the equipment at my disposal. I'll call a caterer.' 

He let his hand roam slowly over her arm. She seemed to take comfort in the touch, and he continued. He wanted her to be comfortable, not all tense and afraid. He never wanted to see her afraid again. 

'Connor?' 

'Yes?' 

'How did you know where I was today?' 

'Sharon asked me if I wanted to come.' 

She didn't answer for a few moments then lifted her head to look at him. 'You were late.' 

'From the looks of things, I got there just in time.' 

Jenna was alarmed at how quickly the warmth in his eyes disappeared, replaced by steel. She drew away. As if sensing her apprehension, he took a deep breath, and his face softened. He gently held her against him. She calmed again and savored the strength he offered. 

'Do you know him?' 

She didn't want to answer that. She had no choice. She nodded. 'He's my ex-husband.' 

He didn't say anything, just watched her. She wanted to shake him, to get some sort of reaction out of him. His hand tightened ever so slightly against her, but she knew it was meant as a gesture of comfort. She sighed. 

'Thank you.' 

'For what?' He was surprised. 

'Being there.' 

He looked at her in confusion. 'I didn't do anything.' 

'Yes, you did. You were there, you made him go away. And you brought me back here, and...you...' 

He smiled. 'Did you think I would just leave you there alone in the state you were in?' 

She shook her head. He wouldn't have, she knew that. And she had expected him to do exactly what he'd done. When had he become such a rock of security to her? It had happened silently, catching her unaware, until now she hadn't realized how important he had become. 

She was still cautious of him. So far, though, he had managed to control the fire she knew burned underneath that deceptively still appearance. Yet, he made her feel as if he truly cared, for her, not her face, not her body, not her fame. Just her. It was exhilarating, it was exciting, it was a little scary. 

Connor MacLeod had awakened a lot of feelings in her, feelings she had long thought to never experience again. She met his gaze. She smiled. One thing she didn't think she would ever get used to was the way he watched her. So intently, with such warmth, and with such desire. 

She wasn't ready for this. She stood suddenly, catching the surprise and disappointment on his face before he carefully shuttered it. Regret stabbed at her; she had done that. 

'This just hasn't been a good day.' She walked to the windows and stared out. The serenity she usually found here eluded her this evening. In the reflection, she watched him stand and follow her. He stopped behind her, his hands behind his back. 

'Well, maybe we should try to make it a little better then.' 

She met his gaze in the reflection. There was a hint of playfulness in his smile. She turned. 

'What did you have in mind?' 

Connor didn't tell her what he really wanted, knowing that was out of the question, but he definitely wanted to lift her mood, make her smile. 

'Let's go check out the windows.' 

She stared at him, and a smile curved her mouth. 'The windows? You mean, the store windows? At Rockefeller Center?' 

'Yeah. Come on, it'll be fun.' 

'Can we go skating?' 

Skating? Connor wasn't sure about that, but the delight in her eyes was impossible to resist. He grinned. 

'Sure.' 

She laughed, a merry sound, and clapped her hands in excitement. He wanted to hear her laugh again. 

'I'll be right back.' She hurried into the bedroom. When she emerged again, she was ready, tight jeans encasing her long legs, accentuating the curve of her hips. He imagined those legs wrapped around him and closed his eyes. When he opened them, she was looking at him curiously. He forced a bright smile on his face. 

'All set?' he asked as he helped her with her jacket. She nodded, grinning broadly. 

'I'm ready. I haven't been skating in years. I can't wait.' 

He laughed and opened the door, waiting patiently as she locked each and every lock then deposited the keys into the tiny wallet attached to her belt. She pulled on her mittens and followed him to the elevator. 

* * *

Connor stood precariously on the rented ice skates. What in the world was he doing? Jenna whizzed past him, laughing. 

'Come on, slowpoke!' 

He pushed off from the rail and started slowly after her. It took a few minutes, but soon he was more comfortable and managed to get a rhythm that kept him going. Hands on his waist made him lose his balance, but Jenna's laughter behind him gave him renewed strength. He steadied himself as she turned and passed him, skating backwards. She laughed as he reached for her and darted out of his reach. He grinned. 

She slowed and waited for him to catch up. 'Never skated before?' 

'No.' Her exuberance was contagious, and he couldn't stop smiling. 

'Well, then I guess I'll have to take it easy on you.' She stayed with him then and reached out to take his hand. He grabbed it like it was a life preserver and held on tightly. Someone brushed past him, making him wobble, his free arm waving frantically. Jenna moved closer and helped him stay upright. 

She laughed again and leaned in for a sudden quick kiss. She drew away, looking as surprised as he felt. Then she released his hand and zipped off again, leaving him laughing after her. 

When she returned to his side, she slowed once more. He reached out for her hand, taking it, just as a little girl scooted in between them. In the effort to avoid her, Connor's precarious balance was lost, and he fell backwards, landing on his back on the ice and pulling Jenna along with him. She fell flat on top of him. A moment of shock crossed her face, then she threw her head back and laughed, and laughed, until tears streamed from her eyes. He joined in and wrapped his arms around her. She quieted, and her expression sobered, her eyes darkening. He cupped her head, holding her in place as he brushed his lips across hers. 

He didn't know how long they stayed like that. He never wanted to let her go. Her body against his was a welcome weight. The rink announcer signaled the end of the skate time, breaking through the haze and reminding him they were in public. Jenna disentangled herself and skated toward the gate. She kept chuckling as he took her arm and let her lead him to a bench. He removed the skates and put his sneakers back on, relieved to be standing solidly again. 

'So you think this was funny?' he asked, still giddy. He felt younger than he had in a very long time. 

'Yes. You're always so confident, sure of yourself. It's nice to know you have a weakness.' 

She giggled and covered her mouth when he tried to glare at her. It didn't work and she broke up all over again. What a delight to see her so carefree and at ease. If only she knew he had more weaknesses other than a lack of skating ability. 

He took her hand as they walked back toward Fifth Avenue. Street vendors crowded the corner. Jenna dragged him to a pretzel vendor and bought two, handing one to him. She took a bite, and the look in her eyes almost undid him. 

'That is heaven,' she said. 'I just love these things.' 

He didn't answer, just followed as she got on the line at Saks to look at the windows. He was content just to watch her enjoy herself. He barely saw the windows himself, but her animated reactions were more than enough for him. She was like a child, all bright eyed and eager, and pointed at everything as she tried to take it all in. She turned to him, her eyes bright, her cheeks flushed from the combination of the chill and the exertion of skating. It was all he could do not to grab her and throw her against the window and claim her right then and there. 

She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the next window, and the next. Finally, they reached the end and she stepped around the corner, leaning against the wall. 

'That was fun.' 

'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.' 

'Oh, I did. Connor, thank you. I haven't felt like this in a very long time.' 

Her eyes clouded with sadness, and she shook her head. He wanted to ease that sadness, but wasn't sure how. He stepped closer and leaned in. She didn't draw away, simply waited for him to kiss her. So he did. 

She responded eagerly, and when he would have pulled away, she held him in place. Finally, she broke the kiss and slowly opened her eyes. She grinned sheepishly at him. 

'Let's go. It's getting colder.' 

Connor was more than warm enough, but he didn't argue. He slipped an arm about her waist, and she moved closer. He was plenty warm enough. 

* * * 

She leaned against the door. Her heart still raced. When was the last time she had felt so carefree? Still smiling, she took off her mittens and tossed them on the table. She shrugged out of her vest and placed it on the sofa, then sat down, stretching her legs across the plush cream velvet. 

In the last week, she had let him in her home, had let him kiss her, had actually kissed him! He had made her break her vow to let no man close to her again. And yet, she still knew next to nothing about him. 

His only family was Duncan, and Rachel was...a friend? Jenna wasn't sure. She knew there was not a physical relationship between them, but there was a strong bond between them. The older woman didn't look quite old enough to be his mother, perhaps an older sister? She had asked him once, and he had said she was a business partner, but Jenna knew there was much more to it than that. 

He was from Scotland, originally, and hadn't been back in a while, though he had property there, as he put it. He was in antiques. He had a nice car. 

And that was about all she knew about Connor MacLeod. 

He rarely spoke of anything more than superficial things, either re-directing her query, or simply answering in such a roundabout way, she would almost forget what she'd asked him. The few times he had answered questions had been when she'd asked about Duncan. Then his eyes would brighten with pleasure, and a smile bursting with pride would enliven his face. 

He loved his brother dearly, of that she was sure. With everything he had. What would it be like to be loved that way, by such a man? Why did she suddenly want to know? 

* * * 

* * *

Chapters 3 & 4 

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

The Cottage 

* * *


	2. Part 2

Healing Hearts by Wildcat p2/2

**NOTE: There are some explicit love scenes in Chapter Three, if you are not old enough in your area to view such material, please be warned!**

_Healing Hearts_

By Wildcat 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Everything had been put away, and Connor was stuffed. The caterer Jenna had hired to prepare the Thanksgiving dinner had done an amazing job. Right now he didn't think he would eat again for a week. 

Jenna stood by the windows, her usual stance, and stared into the night. He walked up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. His arm slid around her waist, and she twined her fingers with his. Yet, he felt her tension starting to rise. 

'I'm glad you were here today.' Her voice was soft and drowsy. She had let herself go today and had had three glasses of wine. Yet, there was an uneasiness about her, and the tension in her grew, tightening the muscles in her back and shoulders. 

'Me, too.' He remained motionless, but just the feel of her against him was enough to send his yearning into high-pitched torment. 

He couldn't wait any longer. He had managed to hold off from kissing her throughout the day, despite the urgency of his longing. He turned her and drew her into his arms, pleased when she didn't resist. He had to move slowly, he knew, she was coiled tight as a spring. But her gaze never wavered, holding his, warmth and eagerness evident in those dark orbs he wanted to drown in. 

He trailed the backs of his fingers against her cheek, and she leaned into the touch. He lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against hers. His eyes widened when she actually kissed him back. He drew away, smiling. He felt light and excited, like he hadn't in a long time. 

She smiled back, and, emboldened, he lowered his head once more, this time deepening the kiss. She responded to him again, her arms slowly creeping up to his shoulders, then around his neck. She was like sweet honey, and he couldn't get enough. He gently deepened the kiss still more, pleased when she stayed with him, growing soft and pliant in his arms. 

He leaned in closer and tightened his grip, crushing her against him. He was hard already but forced himself to slow his racing heart. When he brushed his tongue against her lips, she parted them, and his knees almost buckled at the delight of tasting her. 

Her tongue met his, tentative, shy, and he wanted to melt into her. He withdrew slightly, then came back for more, feeling her hands twist in his hair. His longing grew and grew more urgent as he kissed her. She still stayed with him. He reached down and cupped her buttocks, pressing her against him as he was caught up in the mad desire. His arousal pressed against her, and he held her there for a few moments and arched against her. 

Suddenly, she was stiff and breaking free of him. 'No! Get away from me!' 

He stared at her, confusion and shock clearing the fog of desire. She was backing away, her hands out before her, her eyes pleading and tinged with fear. He took a step toward her, and the fear turned to terror. She screamed again and backed right into the wall. 

'Jenna, it's all right. I won't touch you.' He kept his voice soft, gently. She took a few deep breaths and met his gaze. He swept an arm toward the sofa. 'Come. Sit down.' 

She did, carefully stepping wide of his reach, and tucked herself into one corner of the sofa. He sat beside her but left a lot of space between them. 

They sat in silence, and Jenna could feel her tension growing again. He hadn't said anything yet, but she knew he had a million questions. Why didn't he just ask and get it over with? 

He reached over and covered her hand. She flinched, but he did not let her go. 

'Tell me what happened.' His voice was soft and soothing. She lifted her shoulders with a deep breath. 

'You know some of it already, don't you? Merry told you.' She met his gaze and shivered. As always, he watched her intently, but there was no threat, no hunger. Some of her tension eased. He nodded, silently encouraging her to continue. 

'I never told her everything. I...couldn't. It was too hard to talk about it, and then there was no real reason to bring it up again.' 

Still he just watched her, his fingers twining with hers, squeezing gently. Her anxiety grew. She didn't want to tell him, certain he would want to be rid of her once he knew. She couldn't really blame him. Why would he want to get involved with her, when David was a real risk to her, to anybody around her? Who in their right mind would willingly place themselves in such danger? 

'Jenna. It's okay. You can tell me.' Her gaze fastened on his lips as he spoke. He had only kissed her a handful of times, but she yearned to feel his mouth on hers, one last time. She didn't move. 

'All right. I met David when I was young, only twenty. He was charming and handsome, and he had a good job on Wall Street. My career hadn't really picked up yet, though I was getting some steady local showroom and catalog work. He took care of me, helped me out financially when I needed it. We were an ideal couple. He was fair, I was dark. The brains and the bombshell. So we got married.' 

'He wasn't what you thought he was.' 

She was amazed at how perceptive he was. Of course, he did know what Merry had revealed, but how would he react when he heard the rest of it? She drew her hand from his and wrapped her arms around herself. He didn't make a move toward her as she began to speak. 

'After a while, I started getting better catalog jobs, but still it's a tough business. In order to really make it, the agency has you attend a lot of events, where you can be seen. 

'There were a lot of parties, premieres and things like that. But David was never supposed to come with me, since husbands aren't exactly good for your image when you're trying to make it in this business. He was okay with it at first, but then he started to complain about it. At first I thought he was just worried because I was around rock stars and movie stars, and he thought maybe I would rather be with them. But then his jealousy started to really kick in. One night, I came home and he was drunk. He started raving at me that I spent too much time with other people; he was always alone.' 

She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. 'And then he hit me.' 

Connor's hands clenched, as did his jaw, but he said nothing. She was reciting the words as though she were reading a book aloud. Her eyes had taken on a far-away look, tinged with fear and such brutal pain, he didn't think he could bear to look at her anymore. He did. 

'He was really sorry afterward, and I believed him, of course. After that, I tried to keep my engagements to a minimum, and he was all right for a while. You've heard it before, classic textbook case. So we went on.' 

'And he did it again.' He couldn't bear to hear her say it, so he did it for her. She nodded. 

'It only got worse. And more frequent. He broke a couple ribs once, and even one of my fingers, but he was careful not to mark my face. After all, if I couldn't appear in catalogs, I wouldn't bring in any money. And money was all that mattered to David. I still hadn't made it big, and I think that was part of what bothered him so much about the whole thing. I couldn't do swimwear and lingerie for quite a while, though. My legs and back and stomach were usually varying shades of yellow, purple and whatever. In fact, work was getting harder, and I was worried I might have to give it all up.' 

Connor's nails bit into his palms, but he barely felt it. He was consumed with a rage so great, he wanted to let it roar out of his soul. He could not fathom how anyone could want to hurt her so badly. 

'Finally, Sharon made me see that it was never going to end until he killed me. So I moved out and served him with divorce papers.' 

This wasn't the end of it, he knew it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what happened next, but she needed to tell him, to get it out of her. He would do whatever she needed until she was done. She raised her eyes, and it was all he could do not to draw her near. But he didn't dare touch her. She wasn't ready to feel him yet. 

'What happened next?' he asked. 

'He found me. It wasn't hard, I was staying with Sharon. She was out that night, and I was alone. He begged me to talk to him. I let him in, God, I was so stupid!' 

She slammed her fist into the open palm of her other hand forcefully. He did reach out then and took her hands in his. She didn't pull away, and he inched slightly closer. Her dark eyes were full of such sorrow, how could he make that go away? She heaved a deep breath and continued. 

'Anyway, as usual, he'd been drinking, but he wasn't out of control. Until I told him I wasn't going to change my mind. My decision was final. He was outraged. He hit my face that night, over and over. When he was done, I couldn't see. I was lucky he didn't break anything. Then he raped me.' 

The words came out toneless, flat. She was no longer looking at him, in fact, she wasn't seeing anything, he was sure of it. He felt as if he'd just taken a blow to his stomach himself. He closed his eyes briefly. She had suffered so much. Just as Heather had. 

He hadn't been there to help his wife, and she had never told him about it, enduring her own private hell in silence. How ironic that this woman before him now had endured the same horrible fate, and was sharing it all with him. He couldn't do anything then, but maybe he could do something now. He moved closer, relieved when she didn't back away. She lifted her face to his and he sucked in his breath. 

Her eyes shone black with unshed tears. Her lower lip trembled ever so slightly. He opened his arms, and she leaned into him. He held her, her shoulders shaking as the sobs came over her. 

She cried. And screamed, and shrieked. She blamed herself, she blamed her ex-husband, she raged at the jurors who had freed him. He held her throughout it all, enduring the attempts to push him away, the way her hands slapped at him as he tried to comfort her. Her fists pounded against his shoulders, surprising him with the force of the blows. He suspected she hadn't done this since it happened, and she needed to free the years of pent-up anger, pain and fear. His shirt was soaked by the time her sobs had been reduced to soft hiccups, her body still shivering weakly. He rocked her gently and let his hands soothingly stroke her back. 

'I'm sorry.' Her words were muffled against his chest. He tilted her face back. Her eyes were puffy, and her nose was red. He smiled. She was still beautiful. 

'Don't be sorry. Do you feel better now?' He wanted to kiss her but didn't dare. He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against her forehead. 

She nodded. 'Actually, I do. I don't think I...Anyway, I didn't hurt you, did I?' 

He smiled. 'No. You didn't hurt me.' She sighed against him, and he knew at that moment, she trusted him. 

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but he didn't move, letting her take whatever she needed from him. Her warmth radiated through him, and it was harder than he'd thought to refrain from kissing her, touching her the way he wanted to. 

'Connor?' 

'Mmmmm?' 

'You know, you're in danger. David...is not stable. If he's looking for me, he'll find you too.' 

He stared down into her face, her lips a breath away. Control was a struggle. 'I'll be fine. Don't worry abut it.' 

'But he's really big, and...' 

He placed two fingers on her lips and shook his head. 'I'm tougher than I look.' 

'You know, I'm not surprised he found me.' 

'What do you mean?' 

She sighed. 'For the last ten or so years, I've been moving frequently. All of this happened before I'd made a name for myself, before I was famous. So we were able to keep it quiet. But David was out there, and every now and then he would try to contact me. I moved a lot. And once I'd broken through, I could afford to pay for a place like this.' She waved her arm around the room. 

Connor thought he was going to lose his meal. She had been running for years, hiding herself away in sterile, well-armed fortresses, despite the publicity her career brought. 'You don't have to run anymore.' 

'My attorney already filed for a restraining order. The agency also provides bodyguards if I need them. Most of the people there are aware of something, but no one really knows exactly what happened. But since I bring them a lot of contracts, I get special treatment.' 

'Jenna, if you need me for anything at all, you know I'll be there for you, don't you?' 

She nodded and lowered her head. 'I know. I-don't know what to-I'm sorry I ruined...tonight. I didn't mean....' 

He lifted her chin. How he longed to taste her again. 'No. You didn't ruin anything. I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have been...I shouldn't have rushed you.' 

Her gaze was steady now, strong and clear. She smiled slightly, even as she shifted away. He let her go. 

'I wanted you to kiss me.' 

Surprise widened his eyes, and a grin crossed his face. Jenna couldn't help thinking how handsome he was. And she had wanted him to kiss her, had been hoping he would. But when she'd felt his arousal pressed tightly against her, the terror had risen once more, haunting her still. Would she never be free of this, able to have a normal relationship ever again? 

As they sat there, that gaze so steadily boring into her, warming her, exciting her, she knew she had to try. Somehow, she had to get past this. She wanted a life again, to stop hiding, and jumping at every shadow. She wanted to be free of this never ending fear that kept her in her safe cocoon, away from friends. Alone. She didn't want to be alone anymore. 

She leaned into him and placed a hand on his chest. His eyes brightened with curiosity. She let her tongue dart out to moisten her lips, a sense of victory sweeping through her when he sucked in his breath sharply. 

'I'd like you to kiss me again.' 

She leaned in closer, and he smiled before letting his hand slide gently into her hair. Yet, he did nothing to encourage her, left everything up to her. Tears of gratitude now welled in her eyes, and she closed them. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she felt the quick brush of his thumb as he wiped it away. She opened her eyes once more. 

His mouth was slightly parted, and she had to kiss him, She couldn't resist the pull in his gaze. She leaned closer and brushed her mouth lightly against his. He didn't move. His hand was still tangled in her hair, but he was totally motionless. She kissed him again, yet he didn't move, just let her move her lips across his. When she touched his mouth with the tip of her tongue, he sucked in his breath, but still he didn't move. But she could feel his heart pounding under her hand, and he was trembling ever so slightly. She deepened the kiss. 

He groaned and cupped her head, holding her near with a gentle hand, as he kissed her back, softly, with a tenderness that made her melt. His tongue was soft as he tasted her, and she reeled in the feel of him as his arms came around her, holding her close, but not crushing her. 

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, all she could do was swirl in the maelstrom of emotions rushing through her. Desire, long buried and almost forgotten, rose to the fore with a force that overwhelmed her. Suddenly panicked, she drew away and struggled to catch her breath. 

Connor didn't try to stop her as she pulled away. He was surprised at her boldness, and pleased she was comfortable enough to let herself go a little. She raised sheepish eyes to him. 

'I'm sorry...I...' 

'Don't apologize. I understand. Whatever you're comfortable with is fine with me.' 

'Thank you.' 

He gently drew her against him and tucked her head under his neck. 'Jenna, you never have to fear me. I will never hurt you.' 

She didn't answer, but he could feel her relax against him. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself within her warmth and make love to her all night long, but not tonight. She wasn't ready for him. 

She sighed, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 'Just relax. I'm right here.' 

She nodded and yawned loudly. He grinned, and squeezed her shoulders. He would hold her all night if she wanted him to. All he knew was he was not leaving her now. 

*** 

Connor waited as Jenna closed the door and punched in her security code. She turned to him and took the bag of food from his arms. 

'Nervous?' he asked. She'd been tense ever since he'd arrived at the office. He could well understand it. Tomorrow was Whisper's launch. 

She smiled. 'A little. I hope this all works out.' 

'You'll be a tremendous success.' 

'No, _we'll_ be a tremendous success.' 

Connor shook his head and hung his coat on the rack. 'No, Jenna. This is yours, and the success will be due to you.' 

'But you're a partner, too, Connor. This is your business as well.' 

He followed her into the kitchen. 'I'm a silent partner. You and Sharon did all the work. It's your vision, your dream.' 

'One I couldn't have achieved without your help.' She put down the aluminum container and turned to him. 'If you hadn't come in at the last minute, like a knight on a white horse, this wouldn't even be happening.' 

He smiled. 'All I did was give you some money.' 

'Connor, you saved Whisper. We never would have been able to get investors in time to launch now.' 

He was uncomfortable with her praise and thanks, she could tell by the way he shifted nervously, his gaze avoiding hers. She reached out and took his hand. Finally, he raised his eyes, and she could read the surprise in them. Hell, she had surprised herself. But ever since she'd told him about David and the rape, she'd felt so much more comfortable with him and no longer afraid. 

'Connor, I owe you a great deal. Please, let me do something for you to show you how much I appreciate it.' 

He arched one eyebrow but said nothing. Instead, he drew her closer, and her heart pounded. But not from fear. No, this was eagerness. He meant to kiss her, and she realized she had been waiting for this moment since he'd arrived at the office. 

But he didn't kiss her. He simply drew her into his arms and held her, silence comfortably enveloping them. 

'There's nothing you have to do.' His hoarse whisper beside her ear sent shivers along her spine. 'I know you appreciate it, and besides, I plan on growing my investment. I don't doubt that Whisper will take the world by storm.' 

She didn't respond, content just to remain in his arms and savor his warmth. How drastically he had changed her life. A few short months ago, she wouldn't have been able to stand in his embrace like this, not without a major panic attack. Now, he had slowly wooed his way past her defenses, until she not only trusted him, but was finally ready to take their relationship to the next level. 

The thought made her heart skip. Was she truly ready to let him close to her, to share intimacy with him? She'd shared more than she'd ever imagined with him already, and still, despite the comfort and support he offered her, there was still so little she knew about him. She slowly drew away as doubts once more crept into her thoughts. She met his gaze squarely, wondering why he had not shared as much as she had. 

'What's wrong?' he asked. 

She shook her head. 'Nothing. Come on, let's eat.' 

She stepped out of his arms and turned back to the food, her thoughts whirling. Silence hung over them, but now there was a tension in the air. He took the plates from her and carried them to the dining room. Lost in her thoughts, she was barely aware when he stopped eating and leaned back in his chair, that-ever intense gaze focused on her. 

'What?' She lowered her fork. 

'You seem on edge again. Everything all right?' 

'Everything's fine. So what do you say we meet at Bloomies at 9 tomorrow? For the last minute touches and to make sure the management knows what to do.' 

He hesitated a moment before answering. 'I won't be there.' 

Jenna stared at him, her confusion making it impossible to form any words. 

'What?' 

'I can't. I have a meeting with an important antique broker tomorrow. He's only in New York for two days. He leaves tomorrow afternoon. This is my only chance.' 

'But-.but-.' 

He reached over and covered her hand. 'Don't worry. You don't need me there anyway.' 

_Yes, I do,_ she thought. Aloud, she said, 'Well, if you don't want to be there-.' 

'Jenna, I do want to be there. But I just can't. I have to take care of this.' 

She nodded. 'Okay. I understand.' But she didn't. Still more questions flitted in her mind, and she was beginning to wonder if she'd made a terrible mistake in trusting him. 

'I'll get there as soon as I can, I promise. Trust me.' 

Once more, she had the sense that he had read her thoughts. He offered a smile, and she warmed. What had she been worried about? She knew she was safe with him. How she knew that, she wasn't sure, but she just did. 

*** 

When she came out of the kitchen, Connor had turned down the lights, and lit the candles. He waited for her on the couch, his eyes as always, locked on her. She sat beside him and handed him his scotch. 

'How'd it go today?' he asked. 

'Good. I think we got a lot of good press. All the local news programs were there. I think Whisper is going to be a hit.' 

Connor held up his glass and tapped hers with it. 'I always knew it would be, with you running it.' 

'You didn't really know that.' But she was pleased at his confidence. He grinned at her. 

'I did. You know the business, you know what's popular. You're smart, and you don't mess around. I never doubted it for a minute.' 

She laughed delightedly. Today had been a rush of excitement, with the launch of Whisper at Bloomingdale's and the related hoopla. Adrenaline still pumped through her, exhilarating her. She only wished Connor had been able to be with her. It didn't matter anymore. He was here now and she had plans for this evening. 

She wanted him to make love to her. She was ready. She wanted him, these last two months had been building toward this moment. He had been so wonderful with her, slowly letting her get used to him and trust him. Each time they were together, he had let her take the initiative, never once trying to push her into more than she was ready for. She couldn't bear this anymore. 

She dared a glance at him, as he stared down into his glass. He hadn't shaved the last couple of days. She loved the feel of his soft whiskers against her neck when he nuzzled her. She reached out and touched his cheek. His gaze pierced her and revealed his own longing. 

'Connor, I...' 

He turned to face her, and suddenly she couldn't find her voice. 

'I know,' he said. And then he was pulling her close, covering her mouth with his, and she melted against him. 

His kiss was gentle, but firm, and he darted his tongue out to play upon her lips. She parted them him, her fingers sliding into his hair, as her yearning for him glowed within. A flash of heat at her core surprised her with its suddenness, and she moaned into his mouth. 

He drew away, cupping her cheek with his hand. 'Easy, sweetheart.' 

'Connor, I...' 

He smiled, as if amused that she couldn't seem to say more than that. Her face flamed, and she lowered her head, but he wouldn't let her. He held her chin in his fingers and drew his mouth lightly across hers. 

'We have the whole night. I'm not going anywhere.' 

She leaned into him, and he took her against him, settling back. His hands cupped her face, and for several moments, he just studied her, that fiery gaze warming her as it passed over her face. 

'So beautiful.' He drew her near and pressed several soft kisses against her lips, letting his mouth trail lightly across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, to her eyes and back to her mouth. When he drew away, she was trembling. A sharp but sweet ache started deep inside her, and she needed more contact with him. She was stunned by the urgency of her response. 

He drew her near once more, but this time, his kiss was hungry, and more urgent. Her excitement built as she kissed him back, opening for him to sweep in and devour her. Her head whirled, she could barely move, but she felt alive, and free. 

Her hands went to his shirt and started to undo the buttons. She wanted to feel him, the warmth of his skin. When the shirt was open, she let her hands slide underneath, her ache now a sharp keening when he closed his eyes in delight. There was a fine dusting of hair, and underneath that lithe frame was powerful muscle, solid and trembling beneath her touch. She let her hands wander over him, savoring each little quiver that he tried to control. His mouth left hers to trail kisses along her jaw and neck. She arched back to give him better access, her hands still roaming his chest and shoulders. His whiskers tickled the sensitive skin and heightened her senses. 

Connor was already close to exploding. Her warm hands had him on fire. It took all his control not to roll her to the floor and cover her with his body. But somehow he did, letting her touch him at her pace. He let his mouth trail along her face and neck, delighting in the way she shivered with passion. He longed to touch her, but held himself back until she signaled she was ready for him. 

She sat back, her chest heaving. Her eyes were clouded with desire, soft and dewy in the glow of the candlelight. How was he going to remain in control when she looked at him like that? 

'Let's go into the bedroom.' Her voice was hoarse and breathy with her desire. His pants grew even tighter. 

She stood and held her hand out to him. He took it and allowed her to lead him to her bedroom. Before he could get his bearings, she was in his arms, kissing him hungrily and pushing him back to the bed. He tightened his arms around her waist as they fell back. She laughed and kissed him again. 

Where had this tigress come from? He was amazed at her transformation. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and claimed her in an urgent kiss. She met him every step of the way, her tongue mating with his, dancing in imitation of what was to come. He rolled her to her back, kneeling above her. 

Almost instantly, she froze. Some of the warmth left her eyes, replaced by a hint of fear. He immediately backed away. She swallowed visibly, and he rolled away 

She sat up, her hands shaking as she covered her face. 'I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. One minute, I was...' 

He eased her back beside him and turned her to face him. 'It's all right. It scares you when I'm above you.' 

She nodded. 

'It's all right, sweetheart. There are other ways.' 

He grinned as her eyes widened, and she relaxed again. He let his hand rest on her shoulder and slowly drew it down her arm. The fear in her eyes receded, then vanished when he moved back toward her shoulder. She let out a sigh, and he let his hand move to her neck, then slowly down her chest. He met her gaze with his, conveying his silent question with his hands and eyes. Several moments passed before she nodded. 

He let his hand pass lightly over her breasts, lingering every so briefly before drawing away again. The barrier of her blouse was not a deterrent, in fact, it only raised the heat growing within him to feel her like that. She sighed again, with delight, and he repeated the caress. 

Then he let his hand slide slowly down her side, until it rested on her hip. Her eyes closed, and she arched toward him ever so slightly. But he didn't advance. Instead, he drew his hand back up again, once more settling at her shoulder. She opened her eyes again. 

Then his fingers were at the buttons of her shirt, and she rolled to her back to make it easier for him. She didn't resist as he slowly bared her before him. At the first sight of her warm flesh, his blood soared through him. He was more than ready but knew it would still be some time before she was. How would he endure this sweet torment? 

His hands slid to her breasts, caressing, stroking, and he wanted more. He stayed at her side and lowered his mouth to her neck, slowly trailing soft kisses along the velvet column. She arched against him and moaned slightly. Her skin was hot beneath his hand, scorching him. 

He drew away to look at her. Her eyes were tightly closed, her neck muscles starting to stiffen. He leaned back. 

'Jenna. Open your eyes.' 

She did. He could see alarm mixed with her desire. He stroked her cheek. 

'I want you to look at me. It's me, Connor. I'm not going to hurt you.' 

She nodded. When he began to caress her breast again, her eyes closed once more. He stopped. 

'Jenna, stay with me. I want you to know it's me touching you, pleasing you. I won't hurt you, I promise.' 

'Okay.' 

He smiled and pressed his mouth against hers. When he drew away, her gaze was still focused on him. Her fear was gone. All he saw now was desire. He let his hand rest lightly on her chest but did not move it. Still her eyes locked with his, and the heat there grew. His mouth was dry, and his need was pounding through him, but he willed himself to continue with his slow seduction. He wanted her to enjoy this, every moment of it, no matter if it killed him. And he was beginning to think it might. 

Jenna found that watching him did make this easier. He was so tender, so gentle, not pushing her, letting her set the pace. Adoration mingled with her desire. His hand covered her breast, and she sighed as his soft caress increased her yearning. Still, ever so slowly, he let his hands slide across her, cupping her gently, before he lowered his head. 

The first touch of his lips upon her breast had her arching against him. Her hands came up to his head, her fingers tangling in his hair, holding him there while he laved her with the hot velvet of his tongue. When he closed his mouth over her nipple, suckling gently, she was stunned by the ferocity of her response. Fire coursed in her blood, surely she would dissolve from the intensity of the sensations. He turned his attention to the other breast now, and she moaned aloud. He chuckled against her, his breath an added torment. 

He drew away, and she met his gaze. 'You okay?' His voice was thick, revealing the depth of his passion. She smiled and nodded. 

'I'm okay, as long as you're here.' 

He caressed her cheek, the touch so fleeting and tender, she was sure it couldn't be real. Still, he held her gaze, and she recalled his request of her earlier. She reached over and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, and he shrugged out of it. On his side, he drew her to him, and a brief moment of panic set in. She stiffened, and he immediately froze. 

'Everything all right?' 

She nodded. 

'Let me hold you for a minute. Remember, Jenna, it's me.' 

'I know.' She let her head rest against his chest, inhaling his clean masculine scent. This was Connor, she reminded herself again. He wouldn't hurt her. And she wanted him. He had kindled this fire in her soul, and only he could extinguish it. She let her fingers spread across his back and up and over his shoulders. He didn't move, just let her explore his chest, though she knew it was taking an enormous amount of control for him to remain still. His heart raced beneath her fingers, and his entire body quivered as she leisurely caressed him, savoring the warmth of his skin. 

Finally, she leaned back and smiled invitingly. His questioning gaze held hers, still he made no move toward her. How could she stand this? He was concerned only for her. The thought warmed her anew, and she pressed her lips lightly against his. 

Connor was going insane. The tentative searching of her fingers had him at fever pitch. Her dark eyes were soft and wide with wonder and delight. As if she didn't think she could feel such pleasure. And he wanted her to see how good it could be. All that mattered was her satisfaction. He let his hands slide across her side and rest on her hip. She didn't draw away, and her passion was still evident in her eyes. Encouraged, be let his hands slide over the fabric of her pants, down over her abdomen. He stopped as soon as she tightened up. 

He pressed kisses against her cheek, forehead, nose. 'Shhhh. I'll stop if you want.' 

She shook her head. 'I don't want you to.' 

A thrill passed through him, and he let his hand slip still lower. Even through the obstruction of her pants, he could feel her heat. He lightly pressed his fingers at her crotch, white hot fire scorching him when she gave a tremulous quiver and inhaled sharply. 

'Mmmmm...that feels nice.' 

Her words had his heart soaring. Certain she wouldn't deny him now, he slowly eased the pants past her hips and slowly off her. With shaking hands, he let himself slowly wander up her legs, feeling each gasp and tremor as it overtook her. Her eyes were still locked on his face, and he had almost reached the juncture of her thighs when he realized he would be above her again. He sat back, once more rolled her to her side, and pulled her closer to him. 

'Connor?' 

'Hush, sweetheart. Let me show you.' 

She nodded, never taking her gaze from him. He gently lifted one leg and placed it over his hip. Her eyes widened, then rolled back when he slowly eased his hand between her legs. For several moments, he just let his fingers rest against her moist heat, letting her get used to him. There was no fear in her though, and he stroked her lightly. 

She moaned, her eyes once again meeting his. Surprise mingled with her desire. He smiled. 

'Do you like that?' 

Jenna nodded, unable to find her voice. He stroked her once more, and she had never imagined such magical sensations existed. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to burst free. His fingers, long and warm, tormented her with his tender caresses. She was on fire, she would explode, she couldn't bear this urgent need. And then she was soaring into the heavens, as bliss exploded within her, rippling through her, and threatening to consume her with joy. She leaned weakly against him, as aftershocks rumbled through her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her until she quieted. 

'Whew!' She giggled against his chest. He smiled and tucked her head against his shoulder. She knew he had to be uncomfortable, for he had denied himself any pleasure. She wanted to please him, as he had pleased her. She couldn't prevent the smile plastered on her face. She suspected it would be some time before it would fade. She lifted her gaze to his and could clearly read his desire. 

She pressed her mouth against his, her tongue sweeping in to taste him. Her hands roamed his chest, his sides, and came to the waistband of his jeans. She drew away, her fingers tugging at the buckle of his belt. Still, his fingers moved over her, keeping her at the height of delirious pleasure. 

Suddenly, he drew away, and she shivered with the sudden chill. He stood, shrugging out of his jeans. He left his briefs on, but she could see the bulge of his arousal. A tremor of fear swept in, chilling her further, but then he was beside her again and holding her, his hands roaming her back, offering comfort. 

'If you want to stop, it's okay.' Connor prayed she wouldn't want to, for his need was painful. But he didn't want her to fear him in any way, and he would survive it if that was what she chose. 

She shook her head. 'I don't want to stop. But I....' 

He kissed her to silence her. 'If you need me to slow down, just tell me. This is your night, whatever you want.' 

'I want you.' She smiled shyly and ducked her head. He couldn't prevent the grin that curved his mouth. He lifted her head. 

'You're so beautiful. I want to make love to you.' 

She nodded, and he kissed her then. She opened willingly for him, and he drank deeply of her, thinking he could drown in her softness. Her hands at his shoulders, her fingers digging into him, only increased his longing. He didn't touch her again, instead, he let her have free rein to him. He rolled to his back, and she knelt above him. He cupped a soft breast, delighted at the way her eyes closed, and she arched into his hand. 

Her hands were like fire, scorching him wherever they touched. She took her time, getting to know him, examining each part of his chest, shoulders, arms, ribs. But she never ventured lower than his waist. He longed to feel her fingers against him but knew that wouldn't happen yet. 

Finally, he could bear no more and pulled her across him, sealing her mouth to his in a fiery kiss. She moaned, deep in her throat, her hair swirling around them like an ebony cloud. He let his fingers slide once more between her legs, delighted when she opened willingly for him. She was soaked, and he couldn't prevent a short laugh of delight. 

'What?' she asked, then sighed when he stroked her. His fingers slipped inside, and at the first invasion she stiffened. He immediately withdrew, his amusement gone as quickly as it had appeared. 

'Easy. Do you want me to stop?' 

She shook her head. 

'I didn't think so.' He stroked her again, lightly circling her, until she was trembling violently above him. Once again, he slipped a finger inside her moist sheath. This time, she moaned and pressed herself down, forcing him still deeper. He swallowed, ready to explode. She was hot and wet, and he wanted to bury himself deep within her. He couldn't, not yet. He took a deep breath. It did no good. He just remained motionless, aware of her questioning gaze on him. 

'Connor?' 

He drew her head down, silencing her with a kiss, while he began to caress her again. Soon, she was writhing above him, gasps and moans tearing from her mouth. Her fingers rested upon his nipples, slowly stroking him, and driving him mad with delight. He slid her down his length, and knew the exact moment she recognized his arousal. 

Her eyes widened, and she gulped, but she didn't move away. He cupped her cheek, the sight of her straddling him like this almost too much to bear. 'You ready?' 

She took two deep breaths and nodded. He arched one eyebrow at her. She nodded again. 

'I am. Really. Just...' 

He silenced her again with a kiss, repositioning her so he could tear his briefs out of the way, relieved to be free of their confinement. Her hands were on his shoulders, bracing herself. He continued to caress her, getting lost in her warm depths, until her eyes were like ink, soft and liquid. With one hand on her hip, he guided her over him, certain he would burst at the first contact. 

Jenna hovered there for several moments and finally allowed him to guide her onto him. A brief moment of fear rose, but she forced it back. This was Connor, she reminded herself. He wouldn't hurt her. Hadn't he proven that just moments ago? She relaxed and allowed him to continue to direct her, until he rested at the tip of her entrance. She bit her lip, but he still remained motionless, as if waiting for her to decide the next move. 

'Okay.' 

He almost didn't hear her, but knew what she was asking. She couldn't do it herself. He would have to help her. He gripped her hips and lifted his own, so the tip of his shaft was just inside her. She was tight, so tight, he was afraid of hurting her. But she closed her eyes and lowered herself, and all thought was forgotten as her warmth enveloped him. She remained motionless above him, and he gently maneuvered her against him. She sighed as he filled her, until she was sealed against him. 

He could stay like this forever. But his need was pounding in his head, and he began to move within her. She kept her eyes open, fused with his, as if trying to remember who he was. He drew her head down, kissing her deeply, and was stunned to feel her increase the tempo of their movements. 

She arched back then, as passion controlled her, and moved against him. He didn't think he would be able to stand much more of this, for his powerful release was upon him. He tried to hold it back, but couldn't. And then she cried out, her head thrown back, and pressed herself even harder against him. He let himself go then, letting the tremors overtake him as she collapsed against him. 

For long moments, he didn't move, simply lay there holding her as her breathing calmed. She snuggled against him and sighed. 

'Connor?' 

'Mmmmm?' 

'That was wonderful. Thank you.' 

She lifted her head and met his gaze. 

'Anything for you, sweetheart. Did you like that?' 

She nodded, a grin curving her lips. 'I did. I really did. Connor, you were....' 

He kissed her then. He was drained but still inside her. If he stayed like this any longer, he would soon be ready for another round. He gently eased her to his side, and she curled into him. 

'I could stay like this forever.' 

Her voice was heavy and soft. He pressed a kiss against her forehead and held her tighter. So could he. 

*** 

Jenna stood across from the Whisper counter and couldn't prevent her elation. Traffic was brisk, never fewer than five customers gathered at a time. She waved excitedly at Sharon, who was grinning broadly. 

'We did it, kiddo!' Sharon grabbed Jenna in a big hug. 'We're a hit!' 

Jenna raised her fists before her in a triumphant gesture. This last week had exceeded all of her expectations. Of course, the Christmas traffic had helped, more people meant more sales, but so far, the response had been overwhelmingly positive. The customers liked the light feel of the cosmetics, which still gave them the effects of some other brands. And the price was reasonable, something Jenna had insisted on. The prices of top name cosmetics were way too high. Jenna wanted Whisper to be affordable for everyone. Based on the feedback from the girls at the counter, she had succeeded. 

'Sharon, this is it. We are on our way.' 

'You said it. This has been one heck of a ride. We almost lost it there at the end, but I have to say, Connor has come through time and again. You did good finding him, Jen.' 

Jenna smiled. She hadn't found Connor; it was more like he had found her. And thanks to him, she had found herself again. She couldn't believe the way he was so tender and careful with her, as though she were fragile and might break. He made her feel worshipped, adored, even though he had never once said anything to indicate how he truly felt. 

Yet, with those gentle caresses, he brought her to life. Even now, just recalling the night before, had Jenna's body thrumming with excitement. These last few days had been incredible. She'd never imagined she'd ever want to be intimate with a man again, but Connor had shown her how alive she still was, and how much she desperately needed him. Her face warmed as she recalled how alive he'd made her feel just this morning before he'd dropped her at the store. 

She glanced at her watch. He should have been here by now. She looked around. She wouldn't see him before he appeared beside her or behind her. He always did that, approached from nowhere, soundlessly. She wondered if she'd ever get used to that. 

'You're looking remarkably...satisfied, Jen.' Sharon's eyes made a quick perusal of Jenna. She nodded. 'I think maybe you've taken your relationship with Connor to another level.' 

Jenna's face flamed, and she looked away, laughing nervously. 

'I knew it! Jenna, that's terrific.' 

Jenna couldn't hide her grin any longer. 'No, Sharon, he's terrific. I never thought...well, let's just say he knew exactly what I needed.' 

Sharon grinned. 'Good for you, kiddo. You deserve some happiness. Guess those eyes finally got to you, huh?' 

'Yeah.' She recalled the way she had been so afraid of him when he watched her. Now, his gaze filled her with a thrill that stayed with her long after he looked away. 

Where was he? Maybe he'd gotten caught up in the throngs of shoppers and traffic. She and Sharon went over to the counter to help out. 

*** 

Jenna locked the bolts and punched in her security code. Connor had never showed, and her worry had risen with each passing hour. Had something happened to him? She checked her machine. No messages. 

Where was he? She didn't think he would just leave her hanging like this, would he? Oh, God, what if David had found him? She couldn't bear it if that monster had gotten anywhere near Connor. Surely she would have heard if something bad had happened. No news was good news. She had to believe that. 

She went to the bar and poured herself a glass of wine. Security would buzz her any minute, announcing him. She stood before the window and waited. And waited. And waited. 

As more time passed, and still no word came from him, her anxiety grew. Was this a sign he was done with her? Had he decided he didn't want to deal with all her emotional baggage? No, after last night, she simply could not, no, she would not believe that. Something was terribly wrong. 

She poured another glass of wine, her thoughts frantically racing through her mind. He'd had an accident, he'd been mugged, David had found him. An image of Connor lying in the street, hurt, unable to call for help, rose in her thoughts. She choked back a sob. He would be here any minute. He was fine. He had to be. 

It was almost midnight when the buzzer finally sounded. 

'Yes?' 

'Ms. St. John, Connor MacLeod is here to see you.' 

The wave of relief was so great, it left her legs weakened. She fell onto the sofa. 'Send him up.' 

She waited at the door, willing the elevator to open. It finally did, and Connor stumbled out. Alarmed at his appearance, she rushed to him. He leaned against her and let her help him inside. 

He was a mess. His jacket was slashed in several places, and there were dark stains on his shirt. He fell onto the sofa and closed his eyes. Jenna held out shaking hands to his torso. Those stains were blood. He caught her hands before she touched him. 

'Connor, wh...what the hell happened to you?' 

He closed his eyes again, briefly, then fixed his stare on her once more. 

'I'm fine.' 

What the hell was he doing here? He should have gone home first, instead of showing up here, after a confrontation. The stupid street punk had started following him on his way to the store, and Connor had been unable to shake him. 

He'd finally had no choice but to face the boy down. He'd been quick, with more experience than Connor had expected. The Quickening had been intense, and the combination of that and his wounds had been too much. He had died in that alley and had scared the hell out of a homeless person when he'd revived. He still felt awful and knew it would still be several more hours before he felt right again. 

All he'd wanted was to go to Jenna, to hold her, to feel her holding him. He hadn't even thought about it until he saw the horror in her eyes. 

'Connor? Are you going to tell me what happened?' 

There was fear in her eyes again, but it was different this time. It wasn't fear of him, it was fear for him. It warmed him, and he smiled. 

'It's really okay. I had a little run-in with a mugger.' 

'He hurt you! You need to go to the hospital.' She reached for him, and as hard as it was, he stopped her. 

'I'm fine. I just need a shower.' He stood and hurried to the bathroom before she could protest. 

As the water sluiced over him, easing some of his aches, he mentally berated himself for being so careless. How was he going to explain this to her? She wasn't ready yet to learn about his Immortality. 

He would have to think of something. He turned off the water and dried himself off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed another against his hair. The door opened, and Jenna leaned in the doorway. Her gaze slowly traveled over him, widening when she saw no evidence of injury. She lifted her eyes. 

He read confusion, disbelief and worst of all, fear. She didn't say anything, simply stepped out of the room and shut the door. He followed her, reaching out to grab her arm. She spun about and jerked free. 

'What the hell is going on here?' she demanded. 'You don't show all day, you don't call, then you show up here looking like you came back from the dead. And you're telling me you're fine.' 

'I am fine.' He paused, the truth of her words not lost on him. But he was unable to find the words to try and make her understand, not without revealing everything. She stared at him, shook her head and threw up her hands in exasperation. 

'Damn it, I know I saw blood on your shirt. I know what I saw! Your jacket is sliced to shreds. You could barely stand up when you got here.' 

'I told you, it was just some street punk. He barely scratched me. I handled him.' He knew she didn't believe him. 

'Did you go to the police?' 

He shook his head. 'I told you, I handled it. Jenna, really, it's nothing. I'm fine.' 

'I can see that.' 

He approached her slowly and reached out to take her hand. She allowed him to and he pulled her close. 

'I'm fine, sweetheart. Really.' 

'Connor, I was so worried. I thought...' She suddenly burst into tears, and he pulled her into his embrace. 

'Shh, sweetheart. I'm fine, and I'm here now.' 

She calmed and lifted her tear-streaked face. She smiled sheepishly. 'I was scared. I thought maybe something had happened to you, and then you...' 

He chuckled. 'You were worried about me?' 

She nodded. 'I didn't want, I mean, I need you...' She stopped and bit her lip, her eyes wide, as though she hadn't expected to say it. 

He kissed her lightly, his heart soaring. 'I understand.' 

'Connor?' 

'Yes?' 

'What are you going to wear?' 

'What?' 

He looked so confused, and Jenna wanted to laugh. 'Your clothes are pretty much out of the question. What are you going to wear?' 

A mischievous gleam came into his eyes. 'Who says I need to wear anything?' 

She did laugh then and finally relaxed in his embrace. Her fear for him had almost paralyzed her, the sight of blood, his blood, more terrifying than anything she could have imagined. But he really was fine, not a mark on him. Something still wasn't right, and she had more questions, but they could wait. She didn't care right now. He was here, and he was all right. That was all that mattered now. That and the state of his undress. 

'You may not need anything to wear now, but what about tomorrow, when it's time to go?' 

She drew out of his embrace and strode to the bedroom. She paused in the doorway and turned to look back over her shoulder. 

'You coming?' 

He threw his head back and laughed, dropping the towel as he followed her. 

* * *

A loud pounding on the door made her jump. Slowly, Jenna approached, her hand trembling as she turned the knob. The door crashed open, and David loomed there, his large hands curled into fists as he advanced. She backed away, trying desperately to scream, but no sound came out. She fell over the table, and he was atop her, tearing at her clothes, her hair. 

Jenna sat bolt upright, as the remnants of her scream echoed in the dark, silent room. Connor was on his feet, shaking his head, disoriented. Heaving for breath, Jenna realized it had only been a dream. Nausea knotted her stomach, and she covered her mouth and dashed for the bathroom. She managed to make it to the toilet before she lost everything. She crumpled weakly on the floor and moaned. 

Connor knelt beside her and slowly lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as great, wrenching sobs racked her. His hands stroked along her back; he murmured soft words in her ear. Finally, she couldn't cry anymore, and she just clung weakly to him, her face buried in his neck. He slowly eased her away and brushed her hair from her face. He didn't say anything, just continued to hold her against his chest. 

'It was just a dream,' he finally said. 

She nodded. 'It was so real.' Her voice was barely more than a whisper, the scream and the crying leaving her throat raw. 

'I'm here. You're safe. He'll never hurt you again. I promise.' 

She believed him. Here in his arms, she truly was safe. But the floor was getting uncomfortable, and she pulled away and let him help her to her feet. He left the bathroom light on and helped her back into bed. He joined her, and she was against his side before he had pulled the covers over them. 

His arms came around her, and she sighed with relief. Just a dream, she chanted in her mind. Just a dream. 

'I haven't had a dream like that since-since-well, not since the first night we...made love.' 

He didn't say anything, just kept his hand moving comfortingly over her back and in her hair. 

'I thought I was free of this, I thought...' 

He placed a finger on her lips. 'It's all right.' 

She drew his hand away and shook her head. 'No, it's not. I thought I would be able to forget this, that it was behind me. But he still haunts me, like a ghost I'll never be free of.' 

'I won't let him hurt you.' 

'I want to forget. Connor, make me forget.' 

His eyes widened, ever so slightly. His hand on her back stilled. He stroked her cheek. His hesitation unnerved her. 

'Please.' Her fingers tangled in his hair, and he didn't resist as she pulled him near. She held his gaze as she kissed him lightly. His hand slid into her hair, holding her still as he deepened the kiss, his other arm tightening and pulling her against him. When his tongue darted into her mouth, her chill evaporated, replaced with a growing warmth. It started in her belly and spread slowly outward, until even her fingers and toes tingled. All she could focus on now was Connor, his taste, his scent, his touch. He eased her away, his fingers catching the strap of her nightgown and sliding it off her shoulder. He placed his mouth there, the rasp of his whiskers making her shiver as he dragged his mouth along her collarbone. 

He let his hands slowly follow the path of his mouth and lifted his head to meet her gaze. The fire there was intense and matched the one in her soul. She reached up to cup his cheek, as she studied his face, committing it to her memory. His hand slid slowly across her breast, and she arched into the caress. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, pleased by her reaction. He did it again, and she sighed. Only he could evoke such magical sensations. 

She let her own fingers wander slowly over his shoulders and arms, knowing her touch caused the tremors that swept through him. It heightened her own yearning to know how she affected him. 

The light hair on his chest was soft, in contrast to the solidness of the muscles that quivered beneath his warm skin. She pressed a kiss into the hollow at the base of his neck, and he groaned, and clutched her tightly against him. 

If he didn't know better, he might just think he would die with pleasure at the feel of Jenna's hands on him. When her lips pressed against his neck, his heart nearly stopped. Such boldness, and right after a nightmare such as she'd had, surprised him. But she wanted this, needed this, and how could he refuse? 

She was intoxicating, and when she lowered her mouth and kissed his nipple, he was sure he would combust right there in her arms. Her hands were at his side, dragging lightly up and down, and he shivered at the feel. Over his back and up to his shoulders and down again, and he couldn't do more than just hold her, his mind whirling with hunger, but his body a mass of quivering sensations. 

She eased slightly away, her eyes meeting his. And then he was incapable of thought as he realized what she was doing, Her hands slid slowly down his stomach. Tentatively, she drew her fingers across the trembling muscles there and still lower. He swallowed and held his breath as she reached his arousal, and lightly let her hand rest on him. 

He thought he would go insane from the sheer pleasure of her touch. She gently curled her fingers around him, and his hands fisted tightly in her nightgown, as he struggled to keep himself from taking her with the urgency that pounded in him. Her warm fingers were like satin, and her movements were maddening, as she caressed and stroked him, slowly, gently, hesitantly. He reached down and grabbed her wrist, stilling her actions. 

'What's wrong?' 

He smiled and willed himself to breath steadily. 'Nothing, sweetheart. It's just that...if you...keep on...I don't...I can't...' 

Her eyes widened, and she grinned. 'Oh.' She seemed embarrassed, and drew her hand away. His desire didn't lessen, but it was certainly easier to control without her driving him mad. 

'Sweet Jenna, it's all right. I like it when you touch me. But a man can only stand so much.' 

She laughed, but all humor left her face when he cupped her breast. Now somewhat calmer, Connor could devote his attention to her. She wanted to forget, and he would do whatever she wanted to erase those memories and replace them with new ones. 

He leaned back and studied her in the dim light. Nestled in the pillows, her dark hair fanned out across the white linens, she was incredible. She watched him, eagerness and yearning in her gaze, as she awaited his move. 

For several moments, he simply gazed at her, committing her to his memory. Someday he would lose her, like he lost everyone else. He had to make sure he would always have this image of her, lying here before him, soft, willing, waiting for him to take away her pain. When he was done with her, she wouldn't even know the meaning of the word. 

He leaned down and kissed her gently, letting his tongue play upon her lips. When he drew away, she followed, drawing him back to her. He slipped her nightgown further down her arms, baring her completely before him. He carefully stayed to her side and let his hands gently cover the soft mounds. Her nipples pebbled against his palms, and his longing surged even further out of control. He lowered his head, and took one hardened peak into his mouth, fighting for control when she moaned and arched beneath him. 

Jenna was going to expire with delight; her hands moved restlessly along his shoulders and arms, and she wanted him closer. She wanted him pressed tightly against her. But he made no move, other than to continue to torment her with his exhilarating caresses. Slowly, he let his hands slide still lower, and she lifted her hips, anxious for the fiery touch that would bring her the bliss that she craved. Yet, he didn't touch her yet, instead preferring to let his hands glide over her hips, her stomach. His mouth was hot, his tongue swirling around her breasts, driving her higher, until she was almost mindless with need. 

Then, finally, his fingers were at her core, stroking, caressing, teasing until she moaned and tossed her head against pillows. His mouth left her breasts, to follow the path his hands had taken. His tongue delved into her navel, and she squirmed impatiently, urging him on without words. He lifted his head and chuckled. 

She met his gaze. She felt beautiful, adored, when he looked at her like that. He stroked her lightly and she moaned. 

'Please, Connor...' 

'What, sweetheart? You want more?' He stroked her again, and her body bowed in response to the fire coursing in her veins. 

'Oh, yes, please.' 

'I have something better in mind.' 

She couldn't pull her gaze away as he knelt between her legs, his fingers still working their magic, leaving her breathless. Then he lowered his head. 

The first touch of his tongue on her almost made her fly off the bed. He chuckled and let his hands roam over her abdomen, and his tongue slid slowly across her. Her fingers grabbed at the sheets, clenching, unclenching, her head tossing wildly. He circled the nub of her desire, then drew it between his lips, suckling. She cried out then, sure she would explode from the intensity of her passion. 

He slowed his movements, caressing her soothingly until she calmed. Then he began again, and she was caught in the vortex, unable to do more than gasp and moan incoherently. Still, he drove her, the heat of his mouth scorching her, and she exploded into a thousand pieces of blinding light, her body rippling violently with the ecstasy that consumed her. 

He moved up beside her, his hand still pressed between her legs, drawing her close with his other arm. He kissed her lightly, trailing his mouth across her cheeks and forehead. Finally, she recovered enough to open her eyes. 

'Did you like that?' His voice was hoarser than usual. 

'Oh, Connor, what you do to me.' 

He chuckled and squeezed her tightly. 'I like to please you.' 

'You do. But what about you?' 

'Me?' He looked surprised. 

'Yes. I want to please you, too.' 

He smiled and kissed her. 'You do.' 

'No, I mean...' 

He silenced her with his lips, and she took the opportunity to let her hands play upon his shoulders and chest. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back to give her free access. She took advantage of his position, and moved over him, lowering her mouth to his chest. She tried to repeat what he had done for her, letting her tongue swirl over his nipples, her fingers gliding along his ribs and waist. His fingers tangled in her hair as she moved over him, feeling her own desire rising again. She had never imagined that touching him like this could bring her such pleasure. She let her hands slide still lower, and finally closed her fingers around his erection. He stiffened suddenly, then groaned as she slowly stroked him. He was hot and throbbed in her hand. Her eyes locked on his face, contorted in pleasure. 

As if unable to bear any more, he grabbed her hips and lifted her above him. She pulled away, shaking her head when he rested his questioning gaze on her. 

'Not like that. Like this.' 

Connor's eyes widened when she rolled to her back and pulled him on top of her. He knelt there, motionless, this ache coursing painfully through him. He needed to be inside her, to feel her muscles clenching around him, but he didn't want to frighten her. As often as he had loved her the last few days, he had still made sure he was never in a position that would cause her any fear. Now she was telling him it was okay. Was she doing it for him? Or was she truly willing? 

He brushed her hair from her face. 'Are you sure?' 

'Very sure.' 

He claimed her mouth then, hungrily, letting his passion control him. She opened her legs and lifted her hips. He eased back and took a deep breath, letting his fingers slide over her wet warmth, until she moaned and gasped, her entire body trembling. Slowly, he eased himself inside her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and he thought he would die with the sensation of feeling her around him. Once inside her, he stilled. 

'Jenna?' 

'Mmmm, yes?' 

'Is this all right?' 

'Connor, this is...this is...more than...ooooohhhh!' 

He started to move within her, thinking nothing could ever compare to this wonderful feeling. She held him tightly, her legs wrapping around his waist and holding him near. He threw his head back, her soft cries and gasps that filled his senses like music. He wanted to stay here forever, locked deep inside her like this, her hands roaming his back, her nails scraping along his shoulders and arms. 

Jenna didn't think she had ever seen anything as magnificent as Connor above her like this. His head back, his eyes closed, muscles cording in his neck as he gently loved her, was the most incredible sight. She clung tightly to him, matching the rhythm he set, getting lost once more in the whirlwind of desire. He lowered his head then, his mouth covering hers, swallowing her moans as she shattered once again into the abyss of pleasure, waves of delight crashing through her, leaving her weak and trembling. 

She opened her eyes just as he drew away, his own eyes wide and filled with the depth of his hunger. She brought her hands to his chest again, and he closed his eyes as he exploded into her, holding her hips tightly, while he rocked against her. Such pleasure, such joy in his face, and she never wanted this moment to end. 

He slowly eased himself beside her, holding her near. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the calming cadence of his heartbeat as it slowed to a normal rhythm. This was where she wanted to stay, in his arms, safe with him at her side. She hugged him. 

'What?' he asked, his voice still hoarse with leftover passion. 

'Nothing. Everything. I don't know.' She lifted her head. He looked perplexed. She grinned. 'It just feels so right with you here like this.' 

He smiled, his hands slipping into her hair, drawing her close for a gentle kiss. 'I'm glad to be here.' 

She yawned then, and he chuckled. He stroked her cheek, and she laid her head back on his chest. 'You make a good pillow.' 

'Sleep, sweetheart, I'll be your pillow all night.' 

She closed her eyes; her last conscious thought was of how nice his lips felt against her forehead. 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Connor paced nervously in his loft, glancing at the clock every minute or so. Duncan and Merry were due to arrive any time now, their flight had landed twenty minutes ago. 

A lot had happened in the last couple of months, and while Connor was thrilled his clansman was going to spend the holidays in New York, he wasn't sure he was ready to let Duncan in on everything. And he had no doubts the younger immortal would know something was troubling him. Duncan was much too perceptive for Connor's preference sometimes. 

He sighed and glanced once more at the clock. The phone rang, and he practically jumped on it. 

"Connor?" Duncan's voice was welcome, and Connor couldn't prevent a smile. 

"Duncan. You're here?" 

"On the Jersey Turnpike right now. There's a fair amount of traffic; we should be there in about an hour." 

"If I'm not here, just let yourselves in and wait." 

"Connor? What's wrong?" Duncan's voice immediately took on a more serious tone. Connor could almost picture the younger Scot's furrowed brow. 

"It's not Immortal business, Duncan." Duncan exhaled loudly, and Connor recognized the relief. "I'll explain when I can." 

Connor hung up the phone and shrugged into his coat. He could bring Jenna back here, he just hated the idea of her alone. David was out there, a loose cannon. Connor didn't want him exploding anywhere near Jenna. 

*** 

Jenna closed the books and turned her chair to look out the window. She couldn't help a surge of pride and exaltation. It was now the day before Christmas Eve, and Whisper's sales had been higher than projected. Not much, but still ahead of the game. And despite the late entry into the holiday market, they were performing better than some of the top names. 

She glanced at her watch. Merry and Duncan should have arrived by now. She couldn't wait to see her friend. There was so much she needed to talk to her about. She had known Connor longer, and she was with Duncan. Perhaps she could give her some insight into the man who had wound his way into Jenna's heart with his gentleness and strength. 

While she no longer had any doubts that Connor would do whatever it took to keep her safe and protected, she still didn't know much. Simple things, like where he'd been educated, what had happened to his parents? He knew hers had died many years before, and she had been raised by an aunt. He knew she was a cheerleader in high school. What did she know? 

He was kind, and caring, and tender, and supportive. He made her feel alive when he kissed her, held her, made love to her. He encouraged her, clearly proud of how well the company was doing. He was beside her when she needed him most. He seemed to know intuitively what she needed at any given moment, in any emotional state. And of course, he always watched her, with those eyes that seemed to see right into her soul. 

But who was he? An antiques dealer, originally from Scotland. That didn't tell her anything. There was so much simmering beneath the surface there, but he wouldn't share it with her. Why? What was the deep dark secret he didn't want her to find out? 

She was hoping Merry could shed some light on this. 

A soft knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts, and she turned. As if she had conjured him, Connor stood there, a warm smile on his face, his eyes bright as they moved over her. He strode over to her and leaned on the desk. She lifted her face for his kiss, disappointed when he didn't linger. His smile widened. 

"Duncan and Merry are on their way." 

"You heard from them?" She stood and went to get her coat. Connor took it and helped her into it, drawing her close for a brief embrace, his face in her hair. 

"Yes. They rented a car. They'll be over at my place pretty soon." 

"Well, let's go." She took his hand and led him to the hall and locked the door behind them. 

They reached his loft moments before Merry and Duncan did. Connor was not surprised by the way Duncan had fallen into the role of father. He adored Merry's daughter as if she were his own. He wished that could be so. He glanced at Jenna as he welcomed Christina. How would she react when she learned the truth about him, and that if she stayed with him, she would never have children. 

Duncan turned to him, and they embraced. God, it felt so good to have the younger man's strong arms around him. He could use some of that strength about now. He drew away, gripping Duncan's forearms. 

"Merry Christmas, Connor." Duncan's grin was ecstatic and contagious. 

Connor grinned back. "Merry Christmas, and happy birthday, too!" He drew him close for another hug. 

Jenna watched from across the room as Connor welcomed his brother and Merry. His smile was broad, his eyes filled with joy, his face so relaxed. She ached just watching him. He was so...unguarded. He turned to her then and held his hand out to her. She walked over and took it, letting him pull her near. 

"Hello, Jenna," said Duncan. He leaned in for a brief hug. She couldn't help a pang of nervousness and turned to Merry. The two women shouted with delight as they hugged, then laughed at their silliness. Jenna often wished they didn't live so far apart. Their childhood now seemed so long ago, like a faded dream. 

"All right you two, quiet down," said Connor. 

"We weren't that loud," said Merry, covering a laugh with her mouth. 

"Yes, you were, Mommy." Christina looked up her mother, very seriously. She didn't seem to understand why all the adults were laughing now. 

Once the bags had been put away, and everyone settled in, Jenna drew Merry aside. 

"So, how long will you guys be here?" she asked. 

"A few weeks. I've got a book tour, and I'm hitting quite a few of the local bookstores. Plus, there's a conference I'll speak at January 7." 

"I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you." 

Merry looked concerned. "Jenna, is everything all right? I mean, you and Connor, you seem so...happy." 

Jenna couldn't prevent a smile. "Connor's been wonderful. It's just that..." She shook her head. 

"What's wrong, Jen?" 

Jenna glanced over at Connor, as engrossed as Duncan at Christina's explanation of how Santa delivered all the toys. 

"It's just that he's so secretive." 

Merry fidgeted nervously and looked away. Jenna's suspicions grew. Merry knew something about Connor, something she didn't want to share. 

"All right, what is it? He's not an axe murderer or anything, is he?" 

Merry shook her head. "No, of course not. I'm not sure what it is you mean, but I'm sure when he's ready, Connor will tell you all about it." 

Jenna wasn't so sure. Instead, she said, "It's more than time that he shared it." 

Merry placed her hand on Jenna's arm. "Jen, he will. Just...just keep an open mind." 

"Hey, you two, enough with the small talk. Get over here and help us decide where to go for dinner." Duncan waved them over. 

Her conversation with Merry had only raised more questions. What was going on? 

* * * 

Jenna fell onto the sofa beside Connor and leaned into him. It had been a long day. Merry and Duncan were still tucking Christina in. She was glad for the few moments alone. Questions swirled in her thoughts, and she just couldn't keep silent anymore. 

"Connor?" 

"Mmmm?" 

His fingers slid into her hair, lightly stroking her scalp. Warmth seeped into her, and she sighed. She almost forgot what she had been about to say. 

"Um, I have to ask you something." She sat up and met his gaze squarely. He eyed her curiously, a small smile playing upon his lips. His fingers moved slowly over her neck and shoulder, and her thoughts once more fogged over, before she cleared them. 

"What?" 

"What is it with you and Duncan?" 

He stiffened, very slightly, but she felt it. "What do you mean?" 

"You don't...I don't know. You don't talk about what it was like when you were kids, or your parents, or...anything." 

He looked away and shifted uncomfortably. Damn, what was the big secret? The abrupt silences when she entered the room, the concerned glances when they thought she wasn't looking, all served to convince her they were keeping something important from her. Something about Connor. 

"Connor, what is it that you won't tell me?" 

He shook his head and brought his gaze back to hers. For a moment, she caught a glimpse of a sorrow so deep, she couldn't possibly imagine what could have caused it. Just as quickly, it had disappeared, and he smiled, though she could tell it was forced. 

"I don't know what you mean." 

Jenna shook her head, annoyance growing rapidly. She stood. "You know, I'm tired. I think I'll just head on home." 

Connor leaped to his feet. "Don't go." 

She shook her head. "I can't stay. You can't seem to trust me enough to even tell me the simple truth. Damn it, Connor, you know everything about me. Why won't you let me in? Why won't you share yourself with me?" 

He tried to draw her close, but she resisted. "Jenna, I share what I can. It has to be enough." 

"Well, it's not. Until you can trust me enough to tell me exactly what it is you're hiding, I don't think we should see each other again." 

She turned away and went to get her coat before he could see the tears that burned her eyes. He followed her, protesting, but she shrugged him off. She paused at the door, her hand on the knob as she turned to him. 

"All you have to do is trust me." She opened the door and was gone before he could say anything more. 

Connor stared at the closed door in disbelief. A throat clearing behind him made him turn. Duncan and Merry stood there. How much had they seen and heard? Probably all of it. 

He walked over to the sofa and fell into it, leaning his head back. His thoughts raced, he would have to explain, but he still couldn't believe...he didn't know what to think. 

Duncan sat beside him. "What happened?" 

"Jenna left." Connor avoided Duncan's frown and leaned his elbows on his knees. He let his head fall into his hands. 

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I know that. What happened?" 

"Nothing." 

"Connor, I heard her. She's starting to ask questions." 

Connor nodded. Duncan's words were gentle, not harsh or reproving. Just a simple statement of fact. Hell, he'd known this was eventually going to happen. How long did he think he could put it off? 

There really was only one choice. Well, there were two, but he didn't think he was capable of that. 

"I have to tell her." 

Duncan's hand was on his shoulder, offering comfort and support. "She'll be fine with it." 

Connor turned his head, leveling his stare at Duncan. He let loose a bitter laugh. There was always the chance she would hate him for it, be unable to deal with it. He'd been through that before, but somehow, he knew this time would be different. 

"Connor, you really should tell her." said Merry. She sat beside him and took her hand in his. "And I think Duncan's right. I think she'll be okay with it, once she gets used to it." 

Connor caught the warm and loving smile Duncan flashed at Merry. It warmed him to see his clansman so settled, at peace. Lord knew, they'd had far too little of that. Jenna had been to hell and back, and she deserved some peace herself. Would telling her the truth deny her that? Or would she be okay with it, as Merry had said? 

"You're probably right. But she's been through so much, and..." 

"I know," said Merry, squeezing his hand. He met her gaze. 

"No, you don't. You don't have any idea." He was harsher than he intended to be. Merry withdrew her hands. 

"Connor!" said Duncan sharply. 

Connor shook his head and softened his tone. "There's more than she told you, Merry." 

Merry paled. "What do you mean?" 

Connor sighed. He wasn't sure he should be doing this. This was Jenna's privacy he was about to expose. But Duncan and Merry were family, and if...they had to know. 

"Her ex-husband did far worse to her than she told you." He paused, unsure how to continue. Duncan's hand was once more on his shoulder. He took a deep breath. 

"He didn't just hit her a few times. He beat her, viciously, again and again." He paused, recalling the night Jenna had told him everything. He took a deep breath. "And he raped her." 

Merry gasped, her hand at her throat. Duncan's grip on his shoulder tightened. Connor shrugged free and stood, pacing anxiously across the room. He barely noticed when Merry went to Duncan, and he gathered her close. All he could think of was Jenna, on her way home. Alone. He wanted to go over there, but knew she wouldn't let him in. Hell, she'd probably already called ahead to security to keep him out. 

The stillness in the room was heavy. He turned and found both of them watching him, waiting. He remained silent. 

"Connor, she never told me," said Merry. 'How did it-I mean, how could I not have known.' 

"I know. It was a long time ago, before she was famous. She did all she could to keep it quiet. The worst part is he got away with it and he's out there, now, in the city. He ran into her a few weeks ago. I was there, but she's...well, she's on edge." 

"I should think so. I've got to go over there." Merry stood. 

Connor grabbed her arm. "No. I don't want her to know I've told you. It's bad enough I haven't told her about...this would just make it worse." 

Merry nodded. "All right. For now. But one way or another, she has to know that I know." 

Connor nodded. Merry came close and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad she has you, Connor. You'll work it out." 

She drew away and kissed his cheek. "I'm turning in. Good night." 

She leaned over to Duncan for a kiss. He squeezed her hand before she turned. Connor recognized the silent message that passed between them. He felt in the way and found himself struggling to keep from leaving and going to Jenna's. But once they were alone, Duncan turned a concerned stare at Connor. 

"What?" Connor asked. 

"You're still not even sure you're going to stay with Jenna, are you?" The was an accusatory tone in Duncan's voice. Connor chuckled, a humorless sound, and turned his back to Duncan. 

"She's had enough violence in her life, Duncan. I don't need to drag her into my life, where it's an everyday occurrence." 

"You have two choices. Tell her or walk away." 

Connor stopped pacing. He lowered his head. "I don't know if I can do that." 

"Connor, do you love her?" 

Connor spun about; Duncan's gaze was as direct as his question. He nodded. "I do. I just don't think I can bear to go through this again, when the day comes..." 

Duncan held up his hands. "I know. The choice is yours, Connor. But remember, it's not just you anymore, no matter how hard you try to convince yourself. Jenna has the right to know everything, if there's any future for you at all. If not, you had better be prepared to let her go now." 

Duncan turned and strode from the room, and Connor felt more alone than he had in a long time. Duncan's words echoed in his thoughts, taunting him. Future. He knew all about the future spreading out before him in an endless span. 

He sighed and poured himself a large glass of scotch. As he sipped it, he knew Duncan was right. If there was any future for him and Jenna, she had to know everything. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed her number. It barely rang before her voice came across to him. He closed his eyes. 

"It's me." 

Silence. 

"You're right. We have to talk." 

"Connor, you have to tell me the truth. All of it." 

"I know. Tomorrow? I'll come by after you get home." 

"That's fine." 

More heavy silence hung between them. He could hear her breathing. Connor wanted to touch her, to hold her, to sleep with her nestled in his arms. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and stared at it, then lifted his glass and emptied it. He poured himself another. 

* * * 

She was nervous as she poured Connor's scotch, as though this was her first date. She could feel his gaze on her, and when she turned, he was standing mere inches from her. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her when she jumped. 

'You startled me,' she said. His hands were warm, and she suddenly wanted them somewhere, anywhere else besides her shoulders. She was chilled when he drew away and took the glass of scotch. 

'Sorry. You seem...nervous. Is everything all right?' 

She nodded. 'Fine. But this is it, isn't it? You're going to tell me everything now, right?" 

He looked away, and she could feel anxiety forming a lump that settled at the bottom of her stomach. She reached over and grabbed his arm. 

"Connor, no more secrets. You've been hiding something from me, and I know it has something to do with the way you showed up the other night." 

He nodded. "All right. Let's sit down." She followed, concerned by the way he gulped his drink. He was more nervous than she'd ever seen him, and still, to most people he would likely appear totally calm. But she knew him now, knew how to recognize the signs that signaled his unease. 

A loud pounding on the door interrupted her. Panic tingled along her spine. She knew that knock. No, please, not now. 

'JENNA! I know you're in there! Open the door!' 

Her stomach rolled. She was going to lose its contents as recognition crept in, and the familiar fear settle with a knot in her belly. Connor's questioning gaze held hers. 

'Someone you know?' 

She nodded. 'My ex-husband.' 

Connor's eyes widened ever so slightly. 'He's here? How the hell did he get past security?' 

She shrugged and nodded at the same time, unable to find her voice as David's shouts came through the door again. She backed away, barely aware of Connor watching her curiously. Her back hit the wall, and her panic grew. 

Connor could smell her fear, feel her heart pounding forcefully in her chest. She was terrified, and as he neared, her beautiful dark eyes glazed over, as if she had retreated somewhere deep inside herself. He touched her cheek, and her gaze cleared, meeting with his. 

"It's okay. I'm here." 

She nodded. 'Maybe if we're real quiet, he'll go away.' 

'Call the police.' 

'They never do anything. I have a restraining order, but all they'll do is take him away. The courts won't do anything else, and he keeps coming back. I think they're waiting for him to kill me before they lock him away.' 

Connor felt his own anger rising, hating the justice system that allowed men to terrorize women over and over again. His fingers clenched and unclenched. He would do anything to erase the fear in her eyes. 

'Let him in.' 

'What?' Her eyes were wide as saucers. 'No, Connor, if he finds you here...' 

'Let him in. I'll take care of it.' 

Jenna hesitated, and the pounding and shouting started up again. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as she strode to the door. Connor knew her brave front was an act, her fingers still shook terribly as she unfastened the bolts and opened the door. 

He was larger than Connor remembered, his short blonde hair was in wild disarray, as if he had just come from a fight. Connor began to suspect how he'd gotten past security. David pushed her into the room, sending her tumbling to her backside. She scrambled to get out of his path, but already he had her arm and was dragging her to her feet. 

'What took you so long?' he shouted. Connor could smell the alcohol on him from across the room. Within seconds, he was beside the larger man and tapping him on the shoulder. 

David's eyes were wild, out of control. He narrowed his eyes on Connor, but at least he had released Jenna. 

'Who the hell is this? Jenna, are you cheating on me?' 

'Hi, I'm Connor MacLeod. Nice to meet you.' 

"I remember you. You're the guy who was with her that day. How long has this been going on?" 

David's fist swung at Connor, but he ducked, landing his own fist to the other man's gut. The man bent slightly, then his mouth twisted in a snarl. 

'She's mine, little man. And don't you forget it.' He reached into his jacket and withdrew a gun. Jenna stifled a scream behind her hand, and latched on David's arm. 

'No, David, don't do this. Please, I'll go with you.' 

Connor's annoyed gaze darted to her. Who was this timid, meek woman? 'No, Jenna. You're not going anywhere.' He turned back to David. 

'Didn't you hear her? She's coming with me.' 

'I don't think so.' Connor took one step closer, and David fired. The bullet tore into him, through muscle and arteries, and his heart. He collapsed to his knees and fell over, as death overcame him. 

Jenna screamed and tried to run to Connor. David's grip on her arm was powerful, but she broke free and knelt beside Connor. He was dead. Oh, God, he was dead. Then David's hands were in her hair, yanking her painfully to her feet. Anger suddenly replaced her fear, and she fought him until he backhanded her across the face, sending her crashing across the coffee table. Her head hit the corner, and she lay there, dazed. David approached, his large hands curled into fists. She instinctively raised her hands, shielding her face. 

The first blow caught her on the side of the head, the second landed in her stomach. She remained silent, as he raised his fists once more. But the blow never came. She drew her hands away from her face. Her mouth fell open in shock. 

Connor was on top of David, his arms wrapped around the larger man's neck, choking him. With a burst of energy, David swung him off, sending him into the wall. When he came away, a sword was in his hand. Where in the world had he gotten that from? 

David laughed. 'Come on little man, you think you can hurt me with that?' 

Connor's eyes were icy, filled with rage, his lips curled in a predatory smile. He twisted the sword in his hands, lashing out briefly. David howled with pain, his hand coming to his cheek. When he saw the blood on his fingers, he let loose a howl of rage and charged at Connor. The sword lashed out once again, catching David on the leg. He screamed in pain, but still rushed at Connor. Once again, and again, and again, Connor swung his sword, his movements lightning fast, and almost impossible to see, until David lay in a moaning heap on the floor. Connor stood above him, barely affected by the exertions, his steely gaze still focused on the prostate man. 

'Call the police.' 

Jenna turned to obey, but before she could, three heavily armed security guards appeared in the door. For several moments they stood in the doorway, staring at the sight before them. 

Connor stood over a bloody David, sword at his neck. David moaned, and when he spotted the guards his eyes widened. 

'Help me. He's trying to kill me!' 

Jenna was so overwrought, she almost laughed at David's words. She forced herself to remain calm and turned back to the guards. 

'Get him out of here. I don't care what you do with him. There's a restraining order. He's not supposed to be within 250 feet of me. He shot at Connor, and tried to assault me.' 

It took several minutes, but finally David was led away by the burly guards. They assured her that David would no longer be able to menace her. She didn't believe them, but thanked them for their help and shut the door, leaning heavily on it. She wanted Connor to hold her, no, she needed him to. But now that David was gone, a thousand other questions echoed in her thoughts. 

Connor still watched her, silent as usual. She swallowed against the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. How could he be standing here before her, unharmed? David had shot him, had killed him. Jenna had seen it with her own eyes. 

'Connor...what just happened here?' 

He closed his eyes briefly, then pierced her once more with that fierce gaze. He held out his hand, and she took it and allowed him to draw her to him. She placed a hand on his chest and felt the hole in his shirt. She gulped to see the bloodstain that was still there. Her finger slipped into the hole, but there was no wound underneath. She raised her questioning eyes to his. 

Connor knew he had to explain. He had died in front of her, but he didn't want to frighten her. He hated these conversations. He drew her into his embrace and held her, trying to find the words he knew she needed to hear. 

'I cannot die.' 

She stiffened in his arms and raised her head. He brushed a kiss across her lips, certain this would be the last time he could do so, and drew her to the sofa. 

'Tell me, please.' Her voice was firm, gone was the terrified weak woman of moments ago. 

'I was born in 1518 in the village of Glenfinnan, on the shores of Loch Shiel. In the Highlands of Scotland.' 

One dark eyebrow arched. 'Yeah, sure, and I'm Mata Hari.' 

'You saw it for yourself. David shot me. I died. And I'm alive.' 

She shook her head. 'I don't understand.' 

He took a deep breath and slowly explained it to her. All of it, about Immortality, the Game, Quickenings and the Prize. When he finished, she just stared silently at him. He recognized the disbelief, the fear, in her eyes. He stood. 

'I should go now.' 

She grabbed his hand. 'No, don't. Please, stay.' 

He held her gaze, searching, for what, he didn't know. But he found it. Desire, warmth, tenderness. He had misjudged the emotions. She stood and let her hands rest once more on his chest. 

'Stay with me. Please. I don't want to be alone.' 

How could he refuse her? He drew her near and held her tightly for several minutes. She suddenly drew away again, and he saw the questions in her eyes. 

'Is Duncan like you too?' 

He nodded. 

'Well, that explains a lot of what Merry said. Or didn't say. Geez, this sounds like one of her books! This is unreal. Fascinating, but unreal." 

She nestled against him, her arms like a warm blanket around him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He had to do something about David. He never wanted the man to threaten Jenna ever again. And Connor would do whatever it took to make sure of it. 

* * * 

The feel of Connor's chest at her back and his arm at her waist, holding her near, was a welcome haven as Jenna opened her eyes. She could stay here with him like this forever. 

Forever. She recalled all that had happened the night before. He really did have forever. She didn't. How hard it must be for him to go on living and watching those he cared about die. He had been alive for almost 500 years. It was incomprehensible, still, even though she knew it was true. She had seen it for herself. 

She turned and found him watching her. Those moments, when she'd thought he was dead, had made her feel dead herself. She reached up and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes briefly, as he turned and pressed his lips against her palm. 

"Morning." His sensual voice was still heavy with sleep. 

"Sleep well?" she asked. 

He nodded. "How are you today?" 

She knew what he meant. He referred to David's appearance last night. "I'm okay. At least now I know he can't really hurt you." 

"Well, he can hurt me, but I heal fast." 

She turned and snuggled into him, needing the warmth and strength he offered. "But that doesn't mean he'll go away." 

His arm tightened around her, his hand tangling in her hair. "I won't let him near you again. You never have to worry about him anymore." 

She believed him. She trusted that he would make sure David never hurt her ever again. "I don't want to talk about that now. Besides, I have a meeting this morning about an upcoming design house deal. I do still have a contract with the agency, even though they've been pretty good about granting me the time to take care of Whisper. But now that that's off and running, I have other obligations.' 

'But what about you? How do you feel this morning? You took a nasty hit to the head last night.' He reached for her, turning her head to examine it. 

'Connor, I'm fine. Just a little bump. Besides, we're supposed to meet Merry and Duncan for lunch later, too. Remember?" 

Connor nodded and kissed her before releasing her. "I remember. If you're sure you're fine, go ahead and get ready. I'll take you." 

She started to rise, only to have him catch her hand and draw her back for another kiss. She laughed as she stood, and he did it again. 

"Connor, I can't be late." 

"Sure you can." He pulled her close, pressing her into the pillows, his tongue sweeping her mouth and making her forget everything but him. She held him close, caught up in the whirlpool of desire. 

* * * 

Connor entered the dark, small office and waited until the man at the desk got off the phone. He didn't have long. 

"MacLeod. What can I do for you?" The middle-aged man stubbed a cigarette out in an overflowing ashtray. 

"Harry, I need you to find someone for me." Connor handed the man an envelope, containing all the information Connor currently had on David Grebow, as well as enough cash to make this Harry's top priority.. 

Harry opened it and peered at the photo. "Who is he?' 

"That doesn't concern you. He's in town, and I need to know where. Fast." 

"That could cost ya extra." Harry leaned back and lit another cigarette, blowing the smoke Connor's way. Connor didn't blink. 

"I don't care what it costs, find out where he's hiding." 

"I'll check with some of my informants. Check in with me tomorrow." 

Connor stood, fixing a steely glare on Harry. "I'll check in this afternoon." 

Connor stepped out into the January wind and headed back uptown. He glanced at his watch. Two hours before he had to go back and get Jenna. He veered across the street and headed towards his shop. 

Rachel was busy with some shipment snafu when he arrived. She waved at him as she berated the shipping company rep over the phone. He went upstairs. 

Duncan looked up from his coffee as Connor entered. "Wasn't expecting to see you until later." 

"I had some business to take care of before I go get Jenna. Where's Merry?" 

Duncan put his cup down. "She took Christina to do some shopping." 

Connor smiled, nodded and lowered himself to the sofa beside Duncan. 

"Something bothering you?" Duncan asked. 

Damn, but the younger man was too perceptive. But he was glad for the opportunity to talk to his clansman about this, actually needed to do so. He met Duncan's searching gaze. 

"The ex showed up last night." 

Duncan leaned forward, his brow furrowed. 

"What happened?" 

"He tore up the lobby pretty good, and we went at it a bit." 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"He shot me." 

Duncan let out a loud breath. "In front of her?" 

Connor nodded. "I was going to tell her everything anyway, but that just made it..." He paused and stood again, pacing. 

"It made it easier for her to understand." 

"Yes." 

"What about the ex?" 

"He was arrested, but he jumped bail." Connor's hands clenched. Not knowing where David was only increased his agitation. 

"We have to find him." 

"Stay out of this Duncan. He's mine." 

"What are you going to do?" 

Connor turned and leveled a fierce glare at Duncan. "Whatever I have to." 

Duncan stood and walked over to him, standing mere inches away. "Are you going to kill him?" 

"I don't know. But Jenna's not safe as long as he's out there." 

"Connor, be careful. You can't just..." 

"I know what I can and can't do. I don't need you to tell me." 

Duncan raised one eyebrow, but said nothing more. 

"I've got to go get her. I don't want her alone out there while..." 

He turned toward the door. 

"Connor." 

He paused, but didn't look back. 

"Let me know if you need anything." 

Connor nodded briefly and stepped outside. 

* * * 

Damn, where had he disappeared to? Connor slammed his fist against his other hand in frustration. He had been following David all afternoon, until he'd lost him in Penn Station an hour ago. 

He took out his cell phone and dialed Jenna. She was waiting for him, and he was already late. He didn't want to worry her. She picked up quickly, and her voice was lace d with fear. 

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" 

"Nothing. Connor, when will you be here?" 

Alarm trickled along his spine. Something wasn't right. "I'm on my way. Jenna, is everything all right?' 

"Um, yeah, it's fine. Just hurry." 

The phone went dead suddenly, and he stared at it, his alarm quickly growing to panic. Something was terribly wrong. He started out in a jog, then broke into a full run as he made his way to her building. 

Everything seemed quiet. He stopped at the front desk. "Has anyone been here to see Jenna St. John?" 

"No, Mr. MacLeod. It's been quiet all day. Just some deliveries for some of the tenants." 

Deliveries? Oh, God, no. He hurried to the elevator, pacing impatiently until the doors finally slid open. The ride was too slow, seeming to move at a snail's pace. Finally, the doors opened. He stepped out, frozen when he heard the sound of glass breaking followed by a scream. 

The door was locked, and he kicked at it, and then again. Then he threw himself against it as another scream echoed around him. He pounded the door with his shoulder once more, and it finally gave. He fell into the room, white hot rage coursing through him at what he saw. 

David stood over Jenna, his hand in her hair, holding her as his other hand backhanded her. She kicked at him, scratched at him, but the larger man laughed at her efforts of self-defense. Her shirt was ripped open, and blood dripped from a wound on the side of her head. 

Connor was on his feet, sword in hand, as he rushed across the room. He could barely manage a coherent thought, his fury so great it almost consumed him. He twirled the katana, his moves totally driven by instinct. He slashed at David's hand, just as the other man was about to strike Jenna again. David howled and spun about. 

"You again! Damn, what the hell does it take to get rid of you?" 

He withdrew a gun, but Connor caught his hand again with the sword. David screamed and dropped the weapon. Then he charged at Connor. 

Connor lashed out with the sword, but this time David was ready and ducked, slamming his head into Connor's gut, throwing him back against the wall. Several ribs cracked, and Connor winced but shrugged off the pain. Gasping, he shoved the larger man away, and landed two quick punches to David's jaw. 

The blonde man stumbled backward, but he was controlled by a delirium that even Connor couldn't fight. The larger man came rushed at him again, and Connor ducked out of the way, rolling underneath. David turned and leaped, his foot kicking Connor's hand, making him drop the sword. David grabbed his shirt and hauled him to his feet, his fist slamming into Connor's face over and over. 

Jenna watched in horror as David pounded Connor. Still, Connor, blood pouring from his mouth and nose, managed to land a few punches of his own, until David's grip loosened, and Connor was able to break free. Connor rolled and grabbed his sword and was on his feet in one motion, waving the steel in front of David's face. 

"Come on, you want some of this?" Connor taunted David, slowly circling him. He wiped blood from his eyes, blinking, and David rushed forward again. The two men fell to the ground, and David continued to pound at Connor. In such close range, his sword was ineffective, and the larger man was fueled by an hysteria that gave him more strength. 

Jenna's fear abated as her alarm for Connor grew. She had to stop David, somehow. She got to her feet, a wave of nausea almost making her collapse again. She fell to her knees and crawled toward the two men. 

Connor was almost unconscious, and if she didn't stop David now, he would kill Connor. Jenna forced herself to stand and threw herself at David, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling with all her strength. It was enough. David threw her off, screaming in pain. 

"You bitch! You're going to pay for that!" He advanced toward Jenna. She scrambled to her feet and ran down the hall, but David's hand was in her hair, dragging her back. She fought him, kicking, scratching, until he slammed his fist into the side of her face. Dazed, she fell to the floor just as Connor was rising. She tried to drag herself toward him, but David's foot in her back stopped her. 

"Connor..." She moaned, her hand reaching for him. 

Connor could feel his ribs healing, the swelling on his face starting to recede. The sight of Jenna, helpless beneath David, yet still trying to get away, increased his wrath. His sword once more in hand, he slowly neared. He had to be careful, lest David hurt Jenna more. 

"Come on, little man. Do you really think you're going to stop me? After I'm done with you, I'll remind Jenna of her duty. She won't dare try to leave me again." 

"You won't have the chance." 

David threw his head back and laughed, turning toward Connor. It was enough, Jenna was able to scramble away. 

"Who's going to stop me? You? With that?" David waved at the sword. 

"I'll stop you. I did last time." 

Once more, David laughed as he charged at Connor. "I'm ready for you this time, little man." 

Connor lashed out with the sword, catching David in the arm, and before the other man could react to that, another wound matched it on the other arm. Still, he didn't slow down. Connor spun out of the way and lashed out once more with the sword. David howled and turned. He charged again. 

Jenna crawled to the corner, trying to get out of the way. Connor would take care of this, she thought. She reached out to grab the table leg, her eyes widening. David's gun was only inches from her hand. She stretched, ignoring the pain in her ribs and shoulders, and her fingers closed around the cold metal. 

She turned, just as David kicked out, catching Connor's sword hand and making him drop the weapon. Before Connor could roll out of the way, David once more had hold of him and threw him against the wall. Repeatedly, he slammed Connor's head back, over and over, until finally, weakened by the force of the blows, Connor slid slowly toward the floor. 

Jenna screamed, and David turned to her, a diabolical smile turning his features into a hideous caricature. He slowly advanced, and she backed away, holding the gun in front of her. 

"Don't come any closer." 

"Come on, Jen. You're not going to shoot me." He came still closer. Jenna backed away again, her hands trembling as she pointed the gun at David. 

"I will, David. Get out before I do." 

Connor shook his head to clear it. His eyes widened. David advanced on Jenna, who crawled backwards away from him. But what alarmed Connor was the gun in her hands. He leaped to his feet, everything around him seeming to move in slow motion. He was just reaching for David when the explosion of the gunshot echoed in the room. 

David stopped, and stared at his chest in disbelief as a large red stain spread over him, then at Jenna. He started toward her once more. Connor grabbed his shoulder as the gun fired once again. David's body jerked, his eyes wide as he fell to the ground. 

Connor stared at him a moment, then knelt beside him, searching for a pulse. There was none. He looked over at Jenna. She huddled against the wall, the gun still before her, shaking wildly in her hands. He walked over to her and knelt beside her. 

She was in shock, her eyes staring sightlessly beyond him. He gently shook her shoulder. 

"Jenna? It's over. You're safe now." 

Jenna lifted her face to his, the gun falling from her fingers. She said nothing, simply turned into him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her body trembled violently, but she was silent. Perfectly silent. 

"Jenna?" 

She lifted her head, and he could feel his anger rising again as he wiped some blood from her face. There was a large gash along her hairline, and it would likely need stitches. 

"Is he...is he...?" 

Connor nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. He'll never hurt you again." 

And then the deluge came. Great wrenching sobs that convulsed through her as she clung to him and wailed. Her fingers curled into his shirt, her nails actually tearing through the fabric. When she finally stopped, Connor was aware they had an audience. 

Security and police stood in the doorway. Connor continued to hold Jenna as they asked questions and gathered evidence. He helped her to the sofa, where a paramedic examined the wound on her head. 

"She should go for some X-rays," said the paramedic. 

Connor nodded, holding Jenna's hands as her wound was bandaged. "Sweetheart, let's go get you checked out." 

"Okay." She allowed him to help her up. She felt incredibly weak, and she leaned into him for support. 

"What's wrong?" His mouth was against her ear, but he sounded as though he were miles away. Dizziness assailed her, and her knees buckled. Connor's arms came around her tightly as she gave herself up to the beckoning blackness. 

When she opened her eyes, she knew instantly she was in the hospital. Connor was beside her, holding her hand, his head down on the bed. She lifted her other hand and ran it through his hair, smiling at the worry in his eyes when he raised his head. 

"You look tired," she said. 

His hand came up to her cheek, and he just gazed at her for several moments. 

"How do you feel?" 

"I'm okay. What happened?" 

"You passed out from the shock. They stitched up your head and did some X-rays, but there was no damage. You'll be fine. You'll have to stay overnight though." 

She closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them she saw fear in his eyes this time. 

"Does anything hurt? Do you want anything?" 

"I want to go home." 

Connor nodded. He seemed about to say something but didn't. 

"Connor?" 

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

"Am I...will I...I mean, David, the police. Will they...?" 

Connor smiled reassuringly and brushed her cheek with his fingers. "Everything will be fine. There may be some more questions, but I don't think you have anything to worry about." 

"I killed him." Her voice was a whisper as she recalled the evening's events. Connor squeezed her hand, but the gesture did not calm her. She had killed a man, and even though she knew she had only been protecting herself and Connor, and was more than justified, she couldn't fight the sick feeling that seeped into her. She pulled her hand free and rolled to her side, away from Connor. 

She heard him sigh, and suddenly he was in the tiny bed with her, gathering her against him. 

'I killed him.' She couldn't think of anything more, and all she could see was David's body as the bullets tore into him. She shuddered again. 

"He deserved it, sweetheart." 

She didn't say anything, knowing he was simply trying to comfort her. She leaned back against him, needing that reassurance. His lips were in her hair, his arm tight around her waist. Despite his warmth, she was ice cold. Nausea rolled in her stomach, rising up, threatening to choke her. 

'Connor?' 

'Yes?' 

'I think I'm going to be sick.' 

He was on his feet in a flash and helping her so she didn't trip over the rolling IV pole on her way to the bathroom. He held her head as she retched. When it was over, he gathered her close, helping her back to the bed. He tucked her in, and she reached for him. 

He stroked her forehead, her hair, her back, but his touch did not soothe her as it usually did. She closed her eyes, fighting the sting of tears. Connor drew her tightly against him, cradling her gently. 

'Let it go, sweetheart. It's okay.' 

As if his words were the permission she needed, she let herself go to the tears that had been building. He said nothing, did nothing but hold her as she let out all the fear, anger and horror she had endured. Even after she had no more tears, she continued to sob, dry, tearing gasps that scraped her throat. It was as if she couldn't stop. She was barely aware when a nurse entered the room. 

Connor eased Jenna away from him as the nurse injected a sedative into the IV. Within moments, she was calm, her sobs easing. She tilted her head back and met his gaze. He could still see the pain and horror in her beautiful eyes, and he wished he could do something to ease it for her. 

He knew there was nothing he could do for her now. She needed to rest, and after that... she would need him and he would be there for her. He eased her back to the pillows and climbed in beside her, ignoring the nurse's protests and waving her from the room. 

'Connor?' Her voice was hoarse and so soft he barely heard her. 

'What sweetheart?' 

'Don't leave me.' 

He shook his head, and tucked her against him. 'Never. I'll be right here.' 

Sleep came over her, her whole body relaxed against his. He stared down at her. Her eyes were swollen, and every now and then she hiccuped, remnants of her sobs. He tightened his arms around her. 

It would be a long time before she was through this, if she ever got over it. Taking someone's life was never an easy thing to do, even in the most justifiable of circumstances. Killing was a way of life for him, and he had long since hardened himself to the realities of that life. Jenna was not used to such things, and it would be difficult for her to work through it. She was going to need professional help. 

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. The door opened and Duncan poked his head in. 

Connor disentangled himself from Jenna and led his clansman from the room. 

'What the hell happened?' Duncan asked. 

Connor ran a hand through his hair. 'David's dead.' 

'What?' Duncan's expression reflected his concern. 

'When I got back to Jenna's, he was there.' 

'Connor, you didn't....' 

'No. I didn't, though I wish I had. Jenna did it.' 

Duncan gaped at him. Connor had the urge to reach over and shut his kinsman's mouth. 

'Tell me,' said Duncan, leading him to the waiting area. 

'He had a gun. When I got there, he was...' Connor stopped, letting his head fall into his hands. Images of Jenna helpless beneath David's attack would haunt him for a long time. Duncan's hand was on his shoulder, squeezing, offering comfort. It didn't help. 

'Anyway, he was out of control. He probably would have killed me if Jenna hadn't stopped him.' 

'But...' 

'It would have taken too long to revive, and by that time, he might have....' 

He stopped again, the possibilities too horrible to contemplate. He stood, shrugging off Duncan's hand, and paced anxiously. 

'Connor, what happened next?' 

'Jenna tried to get away, but she couldn't. So I... and, damn that guy was big. Damn near killed me with his bare hands.' He rotated his shoulders nervously, as if making sure he had fully healed. 

'How did she kill him?' 

'He had a gun that she managed to get her hands on. When he tried to attack her again, she shot him.' 

Duncan didn't say anything, simply stared at Connor. Connor turned his back, the image of David jerking under the force of the bullet replaying in his thoughts. It all seemed like some sort of crazy dream. He turned to Duncan, who still watched him silently. 

'How is she?' his clansman finally asked. 

'Right now, she's sleeping. She'll be okay, at least physically. He knocked her around a bit, but nothing that needed more than a few stitches.' 

'But?' 

Connor sank into the seat again. 'But what?' 

'You're not sure how she'll handle this emotionally.' 

Connor leveled his gaze on Duncan. He nodded. 'She's not like us, Duncan. Killing someone isn't something she faces in her life.' 

'I know. What are you going to do?' 

Connor shrugged. 'What can I do? She needs me. This is going to be difficult for her to deal with. The police have already been here, but I held them off.' 

Duncan raised one eyebrow, his lips pressed together. Connor looked away, knowing the antagonistic attitude he had towards the police would concern Duncan, as it always did. 

"The doctor backed me up. She's in no shape to talk to anyone now. 

Duncan nodded and sighed. 'I've got to get back to Merry. She's been a wreck ever since you called.' Duncan stood and went to Connor. 'Whatever you need, let me know.' 

Connor nodded. 'Go take care of Merry. I'm staying. I'll be bringing Jenna home tomorrow. To the loft.' 

Duncan's brow furrowed in confusion. 'Why?' 

'Her place will be off limits for a day or so. Until the police are done. I don't think she should be there anyway.' 

'Do you need us to clear out?' 

Connor shook his head. 'I think it will help if you're there.' 

'Jenna? Or you?' 

Connor met Duncan's knowing gaze. He didn't answer, just walked back toward Jenna's room. He turned. Duncan still stood in the waiting area, watching him. He entered the room. 

* * * 

Jenna allowed Connor to help her inside and up to his loft. She hadn't questioned him when he had told her he was bringing him here. She didn't really want to go back to her place anyway. 

Merry was in the kitchen when they walked in. She immediately put down whatever she had been preparing and walked over to Jenna, embracing her without a word. Jenna leaned into her friend, fighting the sting of tears. Merry's compassion left her already shattered nerves raw. 

'You okay?' Merry finally drew away. 

Jenna nodded. 'I'm fine. Just a few stitches.' She turned, and found Connor hanging up their coats. As if sensing she watched him, he turned. Her throat tightened when she recognized the concern in his eyes. This awful mess she had dragged him into would have made most men run screaming in the other direction. But Connor wasn't most men. 

She went to him and let him enfold her in his embrace. So far, he had said nothing about what had happened last night, and while she appreciated his consideration, she felt as though some sort of chasm had opened between them. He seemed so awkward, as if he didn't know what to say to her. Damn, she didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know what to even think. All she could see in her thoughts was David's body falling to the floor, dead. 

She drew away and sat down. She was so tired but knew that she probably wouldn't sleep even if she tried. Connor sat beside her, as she picked up the remote and switched on the TV. She needed something mind-numbing, that she didn't have to concentrate on. 

'Jenna, we have to call your lawyer,' he said. 

'Why?' 

Before he could reply, the news started. 'And police report that they have yet to question Jenna St. John regarding the shooting death of her ex-husband last night. Initial reports indicate that the shooting was in self-defense, but the investigation has only just begun.' 

Connor grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. 'That's why.' 

'The police want to question me?' 

Connor nodded and wished he could take away the panic that came into her eyes. He drew her close, but she pulled away. 

'I thought you said everything would be fine.' 

'It will, Jenna. But we still have to answer the police's questions.' 

Jenna shook her head and stood. 'I didn't do anything wrong. David would have killed both of us, well, me, anyway, if I hadn't stopped him.' Her voice rose with each word. Her fingers clenched and unclenched, her eyes faded. 

Connor placed his hands on her shoulders. She tried to shrug free, but he didn't release her. Throughout it all, Merry watched them and met his gaze. She took one step closer, but he shook his head. He turned back to Jenna, taking her chin in his fingers and forcing her to look at him. 

'Jenna, it's going to be all right. The police just have some standard questions. You just need to talk to your lawyer before you speak with them.' 

'Connor, they won't put me in jail, will they?' 

Connor drew her close. 'No, sweetheart, I won't let them. Besides, with the history of his abuse and your injuries, I think they'll see you had no choice.' 

'He would have killed me.' 

'No, sweetheart. I wouldn't have let him.' 

She began to tremble, and he could hear her trying to restrain her sobs. The phone rang and he cursed under his breath. Jenna pulled away. 

'Answer it,' she said. She wrapped her arms around herself as she turned away. 

He never took his eyes from her as he answered the phone. At first, he didn't even understand what the caller wanted, until he realized it was a reporter. He offered a few choice words and hung up. It rang again. 

Connor hesitated before answering, disgusted to find yet another reporter. How the hell did they know she was even here already? 

'Who was it?' she asked. 

'Nobody important. Jenna, call your lawyer. We have to do this this afternoon.' 

Jenna narrowed her eyes at him. 'How do you know that?' 

Connor hesitated. 'Because they wanted to question you last night, and this morning. I wouldn't let them.' 

Her suspicion faded, replaced with gratitude. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. 'Thank you.' 

'Jenna, don't you know by now that I'll do whatever I have to to keep you safe?' 

She smiled, a sad smile he never wanted to see again. 'Connor, I don't know what...' 

'You don't have to say or do anything. I'm here for you. Whatever you need.' 

She sighed, and her lower lip trembled. She turned away, but he saw the tears fall. Sensing she needed some space, he didn't move toward her for several moments. But unable to watch her go through this torment, he couldn't help himself. He drew her into his arms, leaning back and cradling her against him. 

He didn't know how long they remained like that. He could hear Merry moving about in the kitchen, and the other woman finally came out. 

"She's asleep," Merry said. 

Connor nodded. "I know. I don't want to disturb her." 

Merry sat down on the other side of Jenna. "Connor, I'm glad she has you. She needs you." 

"I'll take care of her, Merry." 

"I know you will. I just wish I wasn't so far away. If I had known..." 

"She didn't want you to." 

Jenna stirred restlessly against him. Connor tightened his embrace and she stilled, nestling her head into his neck. 

"I'm making chicken for dinner. It'll be ready in a few minutes." 

"I'm surprised Duncan hasn't gotten fat eating your cooking," Connor said. "Since you've been here, I'm getting spoiled." 

Merry smiled. "Thanks. Why don't you take her upstairs? Duncan and Christina will be back any minute. I wouldn't want to disturb her." 

Connor nodded, knowing more than anything, Jenna needed rest. He stood slowly and lifted her into his arms. She sighed in her sleep and her arms came around his neck. He pressed a kiss against her forehead and brought her to his bedroom. 

He eased her under the blankets. She murmured and reached for him. He lay down beside her and drew her into his arms. How often had he dreamed about having her in his bed? He would never have guessed the events that would lead to this. He held her tightly, and she made a soft noise of protest. 

He eased her back against the pillows, stroking her cheek, and letting his hand slide lightly down her neck. She looked peaceful, and he only wished it were true. He could sense the turmoil that rolled within her, even in sleep. He would do anything to take that away. 

* * *

Her movements woke him. For several moments, Connor stared down at Jenna, who still slept restlessly. She tossed, she turned, little protesting moans escaping her. He sat beside her, and brushed a few hairs from her face. Purple smudges beneath her eyes betrayed the depth of her fatigue. Another moan of despair broke the silence in the room. 

Unable to watch her any longer, he stood and strode to the window. Below, the city bustled as always, as the world went on around them, unaware of the trouble that had interrupted their lives. He glanced at his watch. Several hours before morning, when he would have to take Jenna to the police station to answer the detective's questions. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that the idea of Stenn on this case alarmed him. The lieutenant had always been suspicious of Connor, and he was now. He knew Stenn didn't believe that Jenna had fired the shots that had killed David. The only thing that had kept any hard suspicion from forming was the fact that David had not been beheaded. Stenn had even hinted at that fact outside Jenna's hospital room the other day. 

He closed his eyes, and wished he could do anything to erase the last few days. Wipe them away as if they hadn't happened. But he couldn't do that. He sighed, an image of Heather forming in his mind. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. 

'Ah, Blossom, I don't know how to help her.' His whisper hung in the room, echoing back to him, taunting him. He hadn't helped Heather when she had needed him most, and though logically, he knew there was nothing he could have done, the guilt still nagged at him. The pain she had suffered in silence had all been for love of him. 

Behind him, Jenna still slept. She, too, had suffered in silence, for a long time. And when she had finally broken that silence, the world had scorned her, hurting her again, betraying her pleas for help. And now, now she was near the breaking point. There was an emptiness in her eyes now, a bleak sorrow that tore at him. 

'Ah, my bonny Heather, you would know how to help her.' 

'Who's Heather?' 

He turned, surprised to see Jenna sitting up, her knees drawn to her chest, her arms tight around them. Still, that emptiness filled her eyes. 

'Connor? What is it?' 

He sighed. He walked over to her and sat beside her. 'Heather was my wife.' 

Her eyes widened, now reflecting her confusion. He reached out and took one of her hands. She resisted ever so slightly, but he wouldn't let her go. 

'I married Heather in 1539, after her father died.' He paused, smiling at the recollection of how Angus MacDonald and his daughter had taken him in, given him a home, a life, when his own family had cast him out. 

Despite knowing Connor had been alive for so long, Jenna was still surprised at the date. Heather. He had been married. She gazed at him, his eyes locked with hers, and she saw the depth of the love he still held for the other woman. 

'What did she look like?' Jenna had to know, and for the first time, Connor seemed about ready to really open up to her. She could forget everything else, when Connor was about to reveal something of himself to her. 

Connor's smile widened as he lost himself in his memories. Then his hoarse voice filled the silence. 

'She was as fair as you are dark, with hair the color of sunshine and eyes the blue of the morning sky. She was my Blossom.' 

Jenna didn't interrupt him as he spoke of how he had met his wife, how he had lurked in the trees near her home and she had left him bread to eat when he was near starvation. How he had come upon her on the river bed after she'd twisted her ankle. How she and her father had taken him in, how hard he had worked to pay for his keep. They'd given him a reason to live. 

And finally, he spoke of how she had won his heart, and he hers. 

How he had held her as she had left him, and how he buried her on the mountainside overlooking the home they had both loved. 

Jenna was silent when he finished, the dim light cast through the windows bathing him in a soft glow. She was filled with conflicting emotions, each one tugging at her heart, and she didn't know which one to focus on. He had loved his wife, and the joy in his voice when he spoke of her was as clear as sunshine. The sadness in his eyes and his voice when he spoke of her death had stabbed through her painfully, making her long to ease his sorrow. Her heart ached as he spoke about the unbearable loneliness he had endured upon losing his wife. It was clear he still loved her deeply. She had wondered once, no, many times, what it would be like to be loved by Connor. Heather had been a very lucky woman. 

Love him? Where had that come from? Recognition bubbled through her like a clear mountain stream, bringing everything into a much sharper focus . How had she fallen so deeply in love with him and not known it before now? Now, she knew that nothing else mattered, except sharing her life with Connor. The most amazing man she had ever known. 

Silence still hung between them, but it was now a comfortable silence. She shifted until she was kneeling and wrapped her arms around him. His embrace was a welcome haven, and for several moments, they still didn't speak, simply holding each other in the pre-dawn moments. 

'She sounds like she was a wonderful woman.' She felt him relax against her, as if he had been waiting for her approval. She leaned back and studied him. The wariness in his eyes had faded. 

'She was.' 

'You still miss her.' 

He nodded at her words, but said nothing in response. 

'I know I can't-.that is, what I mean is-oh hell, I don't know what to say. But I hope, I mean-' 

Connor chuckled. He drew her near once again. 'Jenna, you are a very special, wonderful woman yourself.' 

'Thank you. But I've brought you nothing but trouble. I want to bring you happiness, and I-' 

'You do. You make me happier than I have been in a very long time.' 

Suddenly, tears stung her eyes and she lowered her head. He tilted her face back and smiled. 

'Women.' But the word was an endearment, not a mockery. He brushed a rolling tear away before pressing his mouth lightly against hers. Almost instantly, a fire flamed within her, and she was pulling him back against the pillows. 

He drew away, and stroked her cheek. 'Not now sweetheart.' 

'But-' 

'You're tired. It's been a long couple of days for you, and you need your rest.' 

'I need you.' 

He shook his head. 'Much as I want to, angel, you need to rest. Come here.' 

He leaned back and drew her against his side, her head resting upon his shoulder. How he wished they could stay here like this for the day, and forget all they had to do. She snuggled against him, and he almost forgot his vow to let her rest. 

'Connor?' 

'Hmmm?' 

'Thank you for telling me about Heather.' 

He said nothing. After a few moments, Jenna relaxed, and he could tell by her steady breathing that she slept. This time peacefully. He closed his eyes, an image of Heather before him. She smiled at him, and he knew she approved of Jenna. Only then did he give in to slumber. 

*** 

The police precinct wasn't overly busy, and Connor stepped inside. Jenna had a death grip on his hand, squeezing his fingers so tightly, he no longer felt the pain. They were numb. He walked through the door her attorney held open for them and they were inside. 

'You ready?' he asked her. 

She nodded and turned to her lawyer. 'Howard, are you sure this is just for questioning?' 

Howard nodded, a reassuring smile crossing his lined features. The older man had represented her for many years, on a recommendation from her aunt. Jenna was confident he would see to it she would be cleared of all suspicion in David's death. 

'Jenna, this is just a formality, I assure you. I spoke with Lieutenant Stenn earlier and he advised he only had some questions.' 

'All right then. Let's go.' She turned to Connor, still maintaining her crushing grip on his hand. 

Howard spoke to the desk sergeant and soon they were upstairs in the detective's squad. Jenna moved closer to Connor and his arm slipped around her waist, offering comfort. A dark- haired detective stood from behind his cluttered desk and strode toward them. His face was hard, his eyes cold as he stared from Connor to Jenna and back again. 

'Ms. St. John?' he asked. Every so often his hard gaze would dart to Connor. It was clear the detective did not like him. And from Connor's expression, the feeling was mutual. 

'Yes.' She didn't like the way he looked at her, with suspicion clear in his gaze. 

'Come this way. I just have a few questions for you. It won't take long.' 

Jenna held onto Connor as they followed the detective into a room down the hall. Stenn waved a hand in front of the table and closed the door. 

The silence was thick, and Jenna squeezed Connor's hand harder. He leaned closer to her, and let his arm rest across the back of her chair. Stenn rifled through his notes, then finally turned his gaze to her. 

'Tell me what happened last night,' he said, folding his hands before him. 

Jenna took a deep breath. 'My ex-husband attacked me last night.' 

'Surely you know all of that, Stenn.' Connor's steely gaze was focused on the detective. 

'I'd like Ms. St. John to tell me exactly what happened. There's some things missing from my partner's notes.' 

'Why isn't he here?' Connor asked. 

'Yes, the officer on the scene should be here,' Howard interjected. 

'He had a family emergency. I'm all you've got until he gets back.' Stenn leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. A hint of a smug smile played upon his mouth. 

'It's all right.' Jenna needed to get this over with, to put it all behind her. She needed to tell this detective what had happened. Only then would she finally be free. 

Slowly, she recounted how David had clearly deceived the front guards by posing as a delivery man. How careless she'd been, leaving the door unlocked. She'd done that for Connor, thinking he would arrive when she was in the shower. Instead, David had arrived. 

She clung to Connor's hand as she related how David had come up behind her, before she'd even realized he was there. At first, he had been pleading, trying to convince her to reunite with him. But after her refusals, he'd turned violent. Connor had called after the third or fourth blow, and David had stopped long enough to make her answer it. 

When he'd disconnected the phone, the rage in his eyes had left her too frightened to even scream. She'd tried to run for the door, but he'd been too fast for her, stopping her as she was opening it. Then he'd locked it, advancing on her, and she knew no one would save her. 

The names he'd screamed at her still echoed in her mind. She choked back a sob as she recalled his hands on her, touching everywhere at once, while she tried desperately to fend him off. But her efforts had no effect on him. 

And then, like a savior from above, Connor had been there. And he would save her. But he was no match for the strength spurred on by David's rage. He would have killed Connor, and then-she didn't want to think about it. She'd found the gun, she'd used it. David would trouble her no more. 

When she finished, Stenn nodded and finished up his notes. 'There was another incident, a couple weeks ago. While he was in custody, Grebow said something about being attacked with a sword.' 

Stenn stared steadily at Connor. Jenna glanced from one to the other, and knew there was more here than what had happened with David. 'David was an alcoholic, Lieutenant. He was also delusional when he was drunk, which he was that night. You can't take anything he said literally.' 

Stenn was clearly annoyed at her words, but simply nodded. 'Tell me, this rape accusation you-' 

'It wasn't an accusation!' Connor was on his feet, his eyes blazing. Stenn stood. 

'I didn't ask you, MacLeod. Or is it Nash today?' 

'You self-serving son of a-' Connor's hand clenched at his side. 

'Sit down before I kick you out of here.' Stenn pointed at the chair. 

'Connor, please. Let me just finish this.' 

She tugged on his arm, relieve when he nodded and slowly returned to h is chair, but he never took his eyes from the detective. 

'My ex-husband did rape me, Lieutenant,' Jenna said. 'But unfortunately, his lawyer was good, and made me look like a selfish tease that had tortured him emotionally for years. The jury bought it. But make no mistake, he raped me.' 

The steel in Jenna's voice had Connor biting back a smile. When she showed her backbone, she was a formidable opponent. Stenn apparently agreed, and nodded. 

'I don't think there's anything more that I need today.' Stenn stood and opened the door. 

'Will you be charging my client, Lieutenant?' asked Howard. 

'It looks like a pretty clear case of self-defense to me,' said Stenn. 'I don't think so.' As he spoke, he kept his gaze focused on Connor. 

Connor clenched his fists. It took all the control he had not to deck Stenn the way he wanted to. Making Jenna go through her nightmare again was enough to make Connor want to kill the arrogant detective. But at least the man could recognize that no crime had been committed, at least not by Jenna. He helped her up and they left the room. He could feel Stenn's eyes boring into his back as they departed, but did not turn around. 

'You're home free,' said Howard as they reached the street. 

'Thanks again for everything. I'm just glad it's over.' Jenna leaned into Connor and he slid his arm about her waist. 

'Come on, let me get you home.' Connor shook the lawyer's hand, then turned to hail a cab. 

When they reached the loft, it was empty. Connor found a note on the dining room table from Duncan. He had taken Merry and Christina for a few days away from the city. Connor and Jenna were alone. 

He turned to her as she shrugged out of her coat. She winced as she reached to hang it up. He was beside her instantly. 

'Are you all right?' 

She nodded. 'Just a little sore. And tired.' 

He took her into his arms and held her, savoring the feel of her against him. She sighed and nuzzled against him. 

'It's finally over. Really and truly over.' Her voice was muffled against his chest. 

'Yes, it is. He'll never hurt you again. And the police won't bother you either. You're safe now.' 

'I'm safe as long as I'm with you.' She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. 'Connor?' 

'Yes?' 

'Did you say Duncan and Merry aren't here?' She lifted her head. There was no mistaking the message in her eyes. 

'I did. Why?' 

A mischievous gleam sparkled in her gaze. 'So we're all alone?' 

He stroked her cheek. 'All alone.' 

She slid her hands into his hair then and pulled him close for a kiss that left him aching for more. He drew away, cupping her face in his hands. 

'Jenna, are you sure? You just said-' 

'I know what I said. Connor, I'm fine. I just want to-be with you. Make me forget everything. Only you can do that.' 

'Ah, sweetheart, you tempt me beyond my control.' He lightly pressed his lips against hers. 

'Good. Now why don't you return the favor?' 

He grinned then, and kissed her once more. Then he lifted her into his arms. Her startled laugh filled the room as he carried her to his bed. He laid her there, settling himself above her. After a long, soul-searing kiss, he drew away to study her. 

'What is it?' she asked. 

'Nothing, why?' 

'You look so serious.' 

He sighed. 'I'm just worried that I will hurt you. After the other night-.' 

She placed a finger on his lips. 'You can't hurt me. You healed me, Connor. You made me whole again. And I love you for it.' 

He froze. Did she really? The idea that she loved him filled him with a joy he hadn't known in ages. His hands were trembling, he realized as he reached out to stroke her face. 

'Connor?' Worry now filled her eyes. 'What's wrong?' 

He smiled and the worry fled her gaze. 'Nothing, sweetheart. Just hearing you say-I love you, Jenna. You've made me happier than I thought I could be, than I have been in a long time. A very long time.' 

She smiled, her eyes sparkling. 'Then show me.' 

With a delighted laugh, he lowered his head. 

* * *

Chapters 1 & 2 

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

05/19/2002 

The Cottage 

* * *


End file.
